Harry Potter Themes
by AnimeFanBree
Summary: Theme based oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I'm doing the 1000 themes challenge from Mint Pizza Queen, and I am allowed to use oc's yay! That will let me play with them more outside of their stories. Some of these will be based on canon, others will be based on my fics "Bree Hogwarts experience" and "88 rules for a peaceful Hogwarts experience."

* * *

83. Black and White.

Dumbledore saw the world in black and white. Good and evil, right and wrong, light and dark. He assumed that he knew better then everyone else and that he could do no wrong because he was on the side of light. He was wrong.

He was wrong when he put Harry with the Dursley's. He was wrong when he didn't tell Harry about the prophecy. He was wrong when he convinced himself that Harry would have to be sacrificed for "The Greater Good."

So many lives could have been better if Dumbledore had not been so manipulative. But he was and people suffered for it. He was manipulative until the day he died. Even his death was a part of his plan. And it is a good thing he is dead, because if he were alive today I would knock him off his high horse and into reality with the rest of us.

* * *

847. The Owner Is Busy At the Moment

Bree was minding the counter at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes when a man came up an insisted on seeing the owner. His explanation for wanting to meet with the owner was long and tedious so Bree tuned him out.

"The owner is busy at the moment." she said as soon as he was done speaking.

"But there are two owners aren't there?" the man protested.

"Yes and they are both busy. And instead of saying "aren't there" you should have said "are there not" because "aren't there" is actually "are not there" which doesn't make any sense." Bree told the man.

The man looked affronted. "I demand to speak to one of the owners this instant!" he shouted.

Bree sighed. "I told you, both of the owners are busy at the moment." she stated. The man looked like he was about start shouting again, but was interrupted by a loud bang from the back room. Smoke began to billow out from under the door. Bree sighed and grabbed a fire extinguisher from under the counter. She headed to the back room. She had barely gotton to the door when Fred and Gearge stumbled out. Their robes were smoking and there hair was singed.

"I told you it wouldn't work, but no, you had to do it anyway. You should know by know to always listen to the pyromaniac when it comes to matters of flammability. Oh, and there's a man that can't use contractions properly at the counter. He wants to talk to one of you." she told them before going to put out the small fire that was now burning in the back room.

* * *

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to Angel Protectress for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: Bree is mine. The characters of the Harry Potter series and the themes are not mine.**

* * *

182. Demon On My Shoulder

"Don't you have a conscience?" Hermione asked Bree in exasperation after Bree had spent the day tormenting first years. Bree pulled the hood to her grim reaper cloak, took her skull mask off, and stared at the Bushy haired girl. "You mean a little shoulder angel, like in the cartoons? Then a little demon shows up and they start fighting?" the blond asked.

"I mean a sense of right and wrong." Hermione clarified.

"Yes I have a little voice in my head that tells me the difference between right and wrong. Actually I have two. Problem is they both sound like George. So really they're more like anti-consciences." Bree explained.

"Don't you mean that they sound like the twins?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, yes. But I call them both George because I never want utter the sentence "There is a voice that sounds like Fred in my head" and I just said it. Damn. Never again." Bree answered.

"Well now," Bree began as she put her hood and mask back on. "if you'll excuse me Hermione, I have to go stand behind Dumbledore and tap my watch impatiently."

"You have to?" Hermione asked skeptically.

Bree huffed. "Okay, fine. I want to, and you can't stop me. No one can stop death. Muhahahahaha!" And with that Bree ran off while carrying a scythe above her head and reciting Emily Dickinson's "Because I Could Not Stop for Death."

* * *

884. Tremor

Living in California, Bree had become rather accustomed to the ground moving. Little shake ups that would make the house creak and the hanging lamp in the living room swing slightly. They did not scare her, in fact she enjoyed them. To her young mind, they were fun. In Britain, the ground did not move, the house only creaked as in settled into its foundation, and the hanging lamp wasn't even in the house anymore. It was wrong. It was unnatural. It was like losing a old friend.

Maybe that was why she decided to shake things up at Hogwarts. Sure her pranks and odd statements were nothing like a seismic event, but she still managed to unsettle people. She enjoyed causing a bit of excitement in people's daily lives' like the tremors once had in her own. After a time Bree realized that it wasn't the tremors that she missed, it was the break in the monotony, and the sense of wrongness went away.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

420. It's A Strange and Frightening Thing to See Yourself at Your Worst

Many people believed that Bree's greatest fear was her own death. This was due to the fact that her Boggart was herself, wearing clothes covered in blood What few people realized was that the Boggart could not have been Bree's corpse as it was standing, therefore, not dead.

Only Bree had had the vantage point to tell that the blood that her Boggart self was drenched in was not her own. Only Bree had seen the psychotic smile on the Boggart Bree's face. Only Bree knew what her worst fear was. She wasn't afraid of dieing, she was afraid of losing her mind, of becoming a monster.

Now most people would not fear such a thing. Most people would feel quite secure in their sanity to know that they wouldn't commit cold blooded murder. Thing is Bree wasn't most people. Bree's Grandmother was paranoid and mean. There was also a rumor circulating that her Grandmother had killed her youngest daughter. These three things had caused a lot of stress and frayed nerves that created a toxic environment in Bree's home. At least thought it was just that, then she found out that her Father had been abused by her Grandmother, which actually explained a lot about the man, and Bree became so angry that the woman had never paid for her crimes and was still causing the family pain, and when Bree's not angry, she fears what she would do when she is.

And that's why Bree's greatest fear is herself.

* * *

709. Schadenfreude - malicious or smug pleasure taken in somebody else's misfortune.

Schadenfreude, it's pretty much a requirement if you want to be a Death Eater, or, at the very least, a high ranking one.

Bellatrix was probably the most extreme examples of this. She enjoys crucioing people to insanity and taunting people about the deaths of their loved ones.

Mcnair seemed to be the type of person that had tortured small animals as a child, if is career choice was anything to go by.

The Carrow siblings enjoyed punishing and torturing students during their time at Hogwarts.

Lucious Malfoy was a ruthless man, but he tended to use politics and manipulations instead of outright murder in order to achieve his goals.

Peter Pettigrew had a personality that was the opposite of the rest of the Death Eaters. He was cowardly, and only killed to appease the Dark Lord in order to keep himself alive, even at the cost of his friends.

All in all, the Death Eaters were a less than merry band of serial killers.

* * *

420 started off just with the Boggart, and then I wondered why that would be Bree's Boggart and… wow. It should be noted that in Bree's actual story her home life will be a lot better than depicted here and I haven't yet decided what her actual Boggart will be, this is just me playing around… Has anyone else noticed that we authors like to torture our characters? Even canon ones that our supposedly our favorites. I've seen a lot of fics where the Dursley's are even worse to Harry then in the books.

Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

44. Are You Serious?

"No, I'm Harry."

"…You've been writing to your Godfather again, haven't you?"

"Maybe. And he prefers to be called the Dogfather."

"…Of course he does. Why did your parents make him your Godfather?"

"He was my father's best friend."

"He's not exactly the epitome of responsibility."

"That's why Remus is my back-up Godfather."

"What!"

"Apparently my Mum thought that he would never live past thirty-five and if he did he wouldn't set the best example for me so Remus was made the back-up in case something happened to Sirius or just to be a "good" example."

"Why were there air quotes around "good"?"

"Well Remus was a Marauder…"

"He has also grown up to be a responsible adult."

"It's not Sirius's fault he was in Azkaban and never got a chance to mature."

"I thought he was claiming that his imprisonment never happened now that his record was wiped clean."

"Well, his story changes you see. With me he doesn't pretend because that would make him a bad Godfather with the Dursley's and all, but with the ladies he says he was traveling to all kinds of exotic places."

"…Are you serious?"

"No, I'm Harry."

* * *

428. Join Us

"No, I will not." declared Snape.

"Come on Severus it will be fun!" said Lucious.

"We'll get to torture lots of muggles." Bellatrix put in.

Snape frowned at them. "That's illegal. And what makes you think I would want to do so in the first place?" he questioned.

"We won't get caught. We will be wearing identical pointy hooded robes and these fun masks." Lucious exclaimed while waving one of the masks in question around, completely ignoring Snape's question.

"You'll get to brew all kinds of potions." Belltrix stated.

"I can do that now." countered Snape.

"You get this neat tattoo." said Lucious, showing off the Dark Mark.

"I don't want a tattoo." Snape snapped.

"There will be cookies at all the meetings." Lucious tried.

Snape thought for a moment. "What kind of cookies?" he asked.

"Your favorite kind." Bellatrix said.

"Peanut Butter?" inquired Snape.

"Sure." said Lucious.

"Alright, I'll join." Snape stated.

* * *

Review Please.


	5. Chapter 5

**So I was going over my story "Bree's Hogwarts experience" and I noticed that I have yet to mention Bree's birthday, then I found this theme in the list, and it kind of just wrote itself.**

* * *

81. Birthday

Birthdays didn't exactly matter to Bree. Well, that wasn't quite accurate, celebrating Birthdays didn't really matter to Bree. Still not accurate. Celebrating her own birthday didn't matter. Presents and aging did matter. Bree hadn't had an "official" party with friends, decorations, and games since she was nine. This was due largely to the fact that her friends all lived across on the same street with her and she saw them everyday.

Birthday's became like any other summer day, just with presents. She spent all of her freetime with her friends, they'd commute between their houses, sometimes staying at one location for a day, sometimes going between all four within an hour. There was no need for decorations, it was kind of hard to put them up anyway, seeing how gatherings always took place on the back deck. The games were all made up. They created whole new worlds with just their backyards and their imagination.

When Bree moved to England, Birthday's became even less noticeable. A dinner out with family, some presents, and a silent prayer that she wouldn't get the restaurant's birthday song before returning home. That all changed the day Fred and George showed up on her doorstep, informed her parents that they were kidnapping her for the day, then whisked her away to the burrow. It was the best birthday Bree had ever had.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

896. Two Roads

There comes a time in everyone's life when they have to make a choice that drastically will impact their future. Wizards always seem to pick the choice that results in horrible consequences for either them or someone else.

For example: After Peter Pettigrew betrayed the Potters Sirius went after him without telling anyone that Peter was the traitor. The result: Twelve years in Azkaban. After receiving a vision from Voldemort Harry went to the Ministry of Magic in order to rescue Sirius. The only evidence Harry had that Sirius was in any danger was the vision and the word of a House Elf that hated Sirius when he could have called Sirius on the Magic Mirror. The result: Sirius had a horrible drapery accident. Dumbledore put on a cursed ring. The result: He manipulated Snape into killing him, what's up with that? He couldn't jump off the Astronomy tower without help?… Maybe Magic messes with the logic centers of the brain.

* * *

Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not and never will be mine.

* * *

348. Hidden From the World

The Wizarding World has hid from the rest of the world for centuries. They once existed peacefully along side muggles, but after Camelot fell they became more and more reclusive. It finally got to the point where muggles considered magic nothing more than children's stories and wizards could not even remember why they had gone into hiding in the first place. Most wizards just accepted that this was the way things were, but a few select Purebloods *cough* Death Eaters *cough* said it was because muggles were inferior creatures, disgusting and less then human. The truth of the matter is that Wizards had to go underground just to survive. Muggles had begun to fear them. Fear later turned to hate. What muggles hate and fear they tend to exterminate rather than try to understand. The settlers of the New World and the Nazis are an example of this.

Now, you might think that muggles were at a large disadvantage not having magic and all, but muggles had numbers on their side. They used their numbers to great effect, nearly wiping out some communities. And so Wizards used their magic to hide, but after they had hidden, and the threat had passed, they forgot. Forgot how dangerous the muggles are. In this modern area, with all the new resources and technology that the muggles have created bombs capable of destroying entire cities in an instant and developed viruses capable of unleashing a plague. So remember why your ancestors went into hiding. Remember that the muggles can and will wipe you out if they see you as a threat, and be kind to the muggles, or treat them with the respect that only comes from fear. Either way it will keep you alive.

* * *

Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

929. War

It was never a war. No matter what "The Light" might have you think, the war against Voldemort was not a war.

In wars the soldiers proudly proclaim their allegiance. Death Eaters hid behind masks and pretended that they were not Voldemort's supporters when not wearing them. They were not an army that fought against the enemy, they were terrorists that struck out against what they hated. It was not a war, it was a terrorist threat.

When Voldemort and his followers took over the ministry, it was not a war. It was the silent elimination of government leaders and the instillation of a puppet government.

When Voldemort and the Death Eaters were taken out, it was not a war. It was unhappy citizens fighting a corrupt government in which justice and the rights of the people had been stripped away. It was not a war, it was a revolution.


	9. Chapter 9

681. Resistance Is Futile

Summery: When Bree puts her mind to something, everyone else has no choice but to go along for the ride.

* * *

Several Gryffindors were in the common room when Bree made an announcement.

"I've decided to take over the world." she declared as she lounged in a chair, head resting on one arm, legs thrown over the other. Her high heeled combat boots swaying dangerously close to Neville's head. Neville, who had been sitting on the floor reading and Herbology textbook.

"What?" he questioned, not quite believing what he had heard.

"You heard me." Bree replied as she fiddled with the hem of her blouse. "I'm going to take over the world."

Hermione, who had been cuddling with Ron on one of the couches, stared at Bree. "Just how do you expect to do that?" she asked incredulously.

"Well," Bree began, "the Ministry is pretty chaotic right now. I figure that I'll just bide my time, build up my forces, and strike at a moment of weakness."

"That's just Britain though, what about the rest of the world?" Hermione asked.

Bree stretched, showing off her fishnet gloves and skull ring. "Same thing really, only on a larger scale."

"Hold on." Harry interjected from his position by Ginny. "Who exactly are your forces?" he asked.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Well you lot, obviously." she replied.

"What if we don't want to help you?" Ron asked.

Bree glared at him. "Well them I'll have to kill you of course. You know to much." she said.

"Can't you just obliviate him?" Fred suggested from his spot at a table next to George and Lee.

Bree pouted. "Well that would just take the fun out of it." she whined.

"Alright, suppose we do help you…" George began.

"What do we do first?" Fred finished.

Bree grinned.

* * *

A few years later, Bree was lounging in very much the same position she had been when she first declared her intention to take over the world. This time, however, she was relaxing in an intricately decorated throne in the Great Hall. Harry stood next to her. Various other members of the DA were scattered around the room, along with the Weasleys, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Tonks' parents, Snape, and a few Slytherins that hadn't wanted to blindly follow Voldemort. Dumbledore stood in front of Bree, bound, wand-less, magic-less, and guarded by Cedric Diggory, Ron, and Neville.

"Where did I go wrong?" Dumbledore muttered.

Harry snorted in disbelief. He was about to speak, but Bree silenced him and addressed Dumbledore.

"Oh don't worry, it wasn't just your incompetence that got this started, it was the Ministry and Voldemort as well. And I hate you. So does everyone else in this room, even Mrs. Weasley after she found out what you did to Harry… Or more specifically what you didn't do. But enough on that, here's what we're going to do for you. We're going to send you to a muggle nursing home of questionable repute, leave you on the doorstep in the dead of night with a note, then assume that you're being well cared for without ever checking on you." Bree explained.

"It was for the Greater Good." Dumbledore protested weakly.

"Yeah, well we're the Greater Good and we say you suck!" George exclaimed..

"Take him away." Bree said to Cedric, Ron, and Neville.

"So what's next?" Fred asked.

"First we party! Then we take over the world!" Bree declared.

* * *

A few more years later. Bree was lounging on a pool float in the Neptune Pool at Hearst Castle. Luna was looking for some kind on creature at the bottom of the pool, Hermione was sitting on the edge of the pool reading a book, the twins, Harry, Ron, Sirius, and Lee were in a splash fight, and Remus was on a pool float next to Bree.

"This is a nice pool. We should build another one, only bigger." Bree commented.

* * *

A few months later, at the second, bigger Neptune Pool.

"So we've taken over England." said George.

"We've taken over the world." said Fred.

"Now what do we next?" They asked together.

Bree thought for a moment. "We go back in time and do it all over again, using our future knowledge to do it even more spectacularly." she declared.

"Because a dragon flooing into the Ministry of Magic isn't spectacular enough." Harry said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Bree said, completely Serious.

* * *

Review Please!


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is a crossover with Doctor Who.**

* * *

267. Fire

The Doctor could not believe it. Is current regeneration was a child. A child! He could barely reach all of the TARDIS controls. And then he got a letter from an owl, of all things. The letter was an invitation to a magic school. He had intended to write it off, but after some investigation he found out about something called an ageing potion and decided that he could use some of that. So he decided to go to Hogwarts. Platform 9¾ was cleverly hidden behind a perception filter. The train wasn't anything special, and the castle was nice, but he had seen better. The singing hat that could sort through your thoughts in order to decide which house you would go to, now that was interesting. After a bit of a wait Professor McGonagall called out "Smith, John" and the Doctor walked up and sat on the stool. The hat was put on his head. It managed to choke out "Ravenclaw" before it burst into flames. The poor thing just wasn't made to go through a Time Lord's head.

* * *

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

444. Kind

Everyone in the entrance hall was staring at a first year Slytherin girl trying to make sense of what she had just said.

A confrontation between Pansy Parkinson and Bree Smith had caused the former to start yelling insults at the latter. Pansy had called Bree "evil" and "twisted" and "sadistic" and right when Bree was about to respond with her own insults the little first year had shouted "No she's not! She's kind!"

Silence descended as everyone was too shocked to do anything other then stare. Well everyone except for Bree. Her face was marred by confusion and she kept mouthing the word "kind" as if she had never heard it before. And she hadn't. Not when it was being used to describe her anyway. When someone used the word "kind" to describe Bree Smith there was usually an "is not" thrown somewhere in there. Finally, Dean broke the silence.

"You're talking about her, right?" Dean asked the first year as he pointed at Bree. The first year nodded timidly, having lost her confidence after being stared at for so long.

"Are you sure?" Dean pressed. The first year nodded again.

"Why?"

"She… um… she helped me find my classroom when I got lost." The first year explained softly.

Ah. Bree remembered now, the girl had been distraught and crying when Bree had run into her. It was such a pathetic sight that Bree felt as if she had no other choice to help the girl.

"Smith did something nice? For a first year? With traumatizing her?" Draco questioned.

Everyone was staring at her now.

"You can be… kind?" Dean inquired slowly. Bree shrugged.

"Only to my friends, small children, pathetic people-in certain cases, pregnant women, and the elderly as long as their name isn't Dumbledore." Bree explained, then she turned and kicked Draco in the shin as a way of proving that she was not kind to anyone else.

* * *

**Review Please.**


	12. Chapter 12

946. What's In A Name?

"Sirius no. Just no." Remus sighed, exasperated.

"What? It's a perfectly good name!" Sirius protested.

"You are not naming you are not naming your new cat "Mr. No Balls." Remus stated.

"But it suits him!" Sirius whined. Bree looked at him oddly from where see was playing with the cat in question.

"I agree with Remus. You're not naming the cat Mr. No Balls." She said.

"Why do you get a say?" Sirius asked.

"Because, I can easily take the cat back to my Aunt's farm." Bree replied. Sirius pouted. Bree stood up and walked over to the two men.

"How about we compromise?" Bree asked. "Sirius gets to name the cat whatever he wants, but in return, whenever someone asks him what his name is, he has to answer "Kicnee Endirotch" Bree stated.

"Kicnee Endirotch?" Sirius repeated, confused. Bree responded by kicking him in the crotch.

"Of course, there will have to be compulsion charms involved." Bree said as Sirius doubled over on the floor while clutching his… well… _you know_. Just then Harry walked in.

"Er… What's going on here?" he asked, eyeing his Godfather.

"Oh- Sirius was just agreeing that the name "Hades" suits his new cat perfectly." Bree responded cheerfully.

"Right. Well, I'm just going to go somewhere that isn't here and pretend I didn't see anything." Harry said as a backed out of the room.

"Smart boy." Bree said to Remus.

Sirius, who had finally gotten his voice back but was still unable to stand, clutched at Remus's pant leg while gasping "Avenge me Remus. Avenge me." Bree kicked him again.


	13. Chapter 13

677. Reincarnation

Bree hadn't expected to wake up after she had fallen through the veil of death. She especially didn't expect to wake up in an office in front of a man with amber eyes and pointed teeth. He was sitting behind a desk that was covered in paperwork. He barely looked at her.

"Ah, so you're the latest one to fall through that thing." He said. "I really need get around to retrieving it."

The man stood up. "Okay kid, I know from hearing Chaos brag about you all the time that you're pretty good at shaking things up so here's how it's going to go down. You're going to be reincarnated." The man chuckled.

"You know you're pretty lucky. Most people have to wait centuries to be reincarnated, and they don't get to keep all of their old memories and powers, but you, well you're special. Aliens, magic, and time travel? Your life is one of the best shows on TV around here. And the new world I'm going to send you is perfectly suited for your brand of crazy, but it's not going to be all fun and games. Your life is going to be pretty hard, but I'm sure you'll do well. Good luck." And with that a hole opened up and the man pushed her into it before Bree had any time to get over her shock.

* * *

**Inspired by fics where Harry starts a new life in a new world. This could lead many, many things.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Crossover with Fullmetal Alchemist:Brotherhood. I've been watching it on Netflix.**

* * *

96. Brave New World

Harry would later blame Neville for what had happened. Bree had blamed Neville for had happened right away, which was why Harry was forced to sit on her until she calmed down.

"Harry, when did Bree get fangs and claws?" Neville asked in a frightened tone.

"I think she's been practicing her animagus transformation." Harry replied. A while later Bree had calmed down and reverted to normal.

"I guess we better figure out where we are." Bree stated as she looked out the alley they had ended up in. The city was strange and unfamiliar. Everything seemed to be a through back to an older era. The clothes, the cars, the people, everything was different. They found a bookstore, Bree walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Hey, do you have maps here?" she asked.

"Right over there." The lady said pointing to a shelf. "There are maps of the city on one side and country and world maps on the other side."

"Thank you." Bree said as she walked over to the shelf.

"City maps over here, world maps over there." Bree muttered. She looked over the maps and soon found that they were nowhere previously known. East City? Ametris? Creta? Xing? Aerugo? Drachma? These weren't places Bree had ever heard of.

"So, where are we?" Harry asked after a few minutes.

"East city."

"Where's that?"

"Nowhere that actually exists."

"What?" Nellive asked.

"These cities and countries don't exist back home." Bree replied.

"Well, the wizarding world is hidden right? Maybe that's what's going on here." Harry suggested.

"Just hold on a minute." Bree said closing her eyes and engaging in some impromptu bush magic. She quickly found a reserve of foreign energy. "Find any books that might be useful and bring them to me."

They spilt up and searched. They found books on history, both local and worldwide. Books on government and law, and books on… alchemy.

"What? What is this?" Bree asked in shock.

"What did you find?" Harry asked.

"Listen to this. Alchemy: the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art; it is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the Law of Equivalent Exchange, the basis of all alchemy." Bree read.

"I thought alchemy was just a myth." Harry said.

"Not here. They actually got it to work." Bree muttered.

"Hey, if you want to read something you need to buy it. This isn't a library." The lady at the counter said.

"Yeah, yeah." Bree put the books on the counter and handed the woman some galleons. The woman frowned.

"I'm sorry, but we don't accept foreign currency here." She said.

"Those are solid gold." Bree told her.

"Really?" the woman asked holding up one of the coins.

"Even so I really can't-" "Confundus!"

"Bree! What are you doing!" Neville exclaimed.

Bree ignored him and addressed the woman. "The books are paid for in full. We can take them and go."

"The books… are paid for… in full. You can take them… and leave." The woman repeated.

"You heard her, let's go." Bree told Harry and Neville as she grabbed the books and went toward the door. Harry and Neville went after her.

"What was that in there?" Harry demanded.

"What, it's not like I left her without proper compensation." Bree hissed back.

"That's not the point! It wasn't right, bending someone's free will like that"

"We need this information if we want to survive in this world." Bree muttered.

"We could have found another way. We could have gone to a library." Harry replied.

"You know where one is in this place?" Bree inquired. Harry didn't answer. "It was the best option at the time."

"You mean it was the easiest option." Harry growled.

"I never what's easy, Harry. I do what's necessary." Bree replied.

Harry sighed. "Just, don't do that again."

"Fine."

Line line line

They found an abandoned church to stay in. Bree sold the rest of the galleons at a pawn shop they used the money for new clothes and food. After three days Harry managed to complete what Bree called his "Epic Quest to Find a library." Haryy and Neville spent a lot of time reading alchemy, since it was the closest thing the new world had to magic and probably the only way they had of getting home, even though it was bound by the laws of science, while Bree spent a lot of time working on her animagus transformation and on bush magic in the church.

Bush magic came more easily than it did in their old world; the energy of the planet flowed more freely and was more potent. Bree used the energy to boost her animagus transformation. After six months she had a partial transformation that had pointed canine teeth, claws, slit pupils, striped cat ears and a tail, and it had the benefit of being more limber and agile than her human form.

Around the same time the money began to run out and with winter approaching things weren't looking good.

Bree used her new form and a cloak in order to steal food and she started spending more time with Harry and Neville in the library after the two boys convinced her that her training was using energy that she couldn't afford to waste, plus the library was warm without having to use energy on warming charms or on a fire. One day Harry found something.

"Look at this." He whispered.

"The celestial stone that destroyed the city of Xerxes in one night. The grand elixir, sealed away by the Eastern Sage. It goes by different names, but it's always the same thing: some kind of object that amplifies alchemy. And that's the Philosopher's Stone. The book says it could do anything. If it exists and if we could find it…" Harry trailed off.

"We could get home." Bree finished.

"But how would we find it?" Neville asked.

"Central City is the capital right? With all the state alchemists there it probably has better resources." Bree stated.

"But how do we get there? It's not like we have any money." Harry said.

"We save up." Bree said.

Harry got a job a café, Neville started working at a flower shop, and Bree picked pockets and ran a few con games which were made easier to pull off with the use of magic.

"Okay, so with all the money we've made minus food, winter clothing, and blankets, we have enough money for… half a ticket." Bree groaned as she Harry, and Neville sat on one of the pews counting their money. Harry sneezed.

"Please tell me you're not getting sick." Bree moaned. "It's the middle of winter and we live in a church, we can't afford for you to be sick."

"I'm fine." Harry stated.

But he wasn't fine and a week later Bree was covering for him at the café. It was just a bad cold but the Doctor that Bree had dragged Harry too said that if it wasn't treated it would turn into pneumonia. The medicine was expensive, Bree and Neville scraped together what money they had left and it still wasn't enough. After work, Bree went pickpocketing for cash and things she could pawn. At the end of the day she had a good wad of cash, a harmonica, a cheap bracelet, some coins, and… a state alchemist's pocket watch.

"Where did I pick this up? I didn't take anything from someone in a military uniform." Bree muttered. Bree shrugged. With the money Bree had obtained, plus what Neville had earned there was enough for the medicine. Bree went out to buy the medicine, while Neville looked after Harry.

Bree was leaving the pharmacy when she spotted something strange. A short blond boy in a red coat and a guy in a suit of armor.

"Brother, we've been out here for hours. Maybe we should come back tomorrow and look." The armor said in a rather young sounding voice.

"No Al, I just need to find the girl who bumped into me earlier. I know she took my watch and if I find her… there she is!" the blond exclaimed pointing at Bree. She took this as her que to leave.

"GET BACK HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY WATCH BACK!" the boy screamed as he ran after Bree at a furious pace.

"_Who is this kid?_" Bree thought to herself. She activated her partial transformation and climbed a fire escape and started running across the rooftops. To her surprise the kid followed her.

"GIMME BACK MY WATCH!" he shouted.

"Who are you are you?" Bree yelled.

"I'm the Fullmetal Alchemist!" He shouted before clapping his hands together and slamming them into the rooftop. The was a flash of blue light and a wall formed in front of Bree, but she had already stopped in her tracks.

"Full… metal… I've heard that… where… have I… my head." Bree muttered cluthing her head as voices and images began to run through it.

_Edward Elric? Yeah, I heard of him!_

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth_.

"Stop it." Bree hissed.

_The Philosopher's Stone: those who possess it, no longer bound by the laws of equivalent exchange in alchemy, can gain without sacrifice... create without equal exchange. We searched for it... and we found it._

_That's a soul, really. Take out the myth, it's just the spark of life. Our blood... that's from her blood. That's a fair trade._

"I don't want to see this."

_I am the one you call the world, the universe, god, truth, all, one, and I am you._

_Alphonse, no! [A nearby suit of armor falls over] No, dammit. You won't take him too. Give him back! He's my brother! Take my leg. Take my arm! Take my heart, ANYTHING, YOU CAN HAVE "IT! Just give him back! He's my little brother, he's all I have left!_

"Stop it."

_The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's a researcher, dealing with Chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you to him._

_You used your own daughter and a dog to transmute a Chimera!_

"STOP IT!"

_WE'RE ONLY HUMAN! Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl... so what good are we then?_

"Are you okay?" The boy asked from right next to Bree. She used a binding spell to tied up Edward before heading to the church. She wouldn't realize until later that she had used wandless and wordless magic.

When Al found his brother he was surprised to see that Ed was tied up and laughing like a loon.

"Brother, what are you doing."

"That girl created ropes from thin air. She completely violated the law of equivalent exchange. She's got to have the stone, now all we have to do is find her."


	15. Chapter 15

**The following are set in the same universe as "Brave New World."**

* * *

58. Bachelor

Bree had gone to visit Neville at the flowershop. She was suprised to find a blond man with a cigerette in his mouth, wearing a military uniform flirting with the girl who worked the counter. Bree flinched as a sudden burst of pain invaded her head.

"Havoc." she muttered as she fingered the pocket watch she'd been carrying around ever since she'd been chased by Edward Elric.

"Hey." she said getting Havoc's attention. She held out the watch to him.

"This belongs to Edward Elric. Could you see that he get's it back?" she said.

"Uh, sure." Havoc replied, taking the watch.

"Good luck on finding a date that won't get stolen by you're C.O!" Bree chirped as she turned to leave. Havoc seemed to die a little inside, Bree could almost see the waves of despair rolling off him.

"Dating tip: the smell of cigerette smoke is a big turn off." Bree stated before walking out the door.

Havoc had made sure Ed had gotten his watch back aft he returned to HQ. He had been surprised when the short blond had damanded to know where he had met the girl that had returned the watch before running out of the building at full tilt.

"What was that all about?" Havoc wondered aloud.

* * *

131. Church

Bree was laying on one of the pews in the church, staring up at the rafters, when Neville and Harry Neville came back from their respective jobs.

"You know that blond alchemist finally stoped showing up at the flower shop. Think he finally gave up?" Neville asked as he leaned on the back of the pew Bree was on.

"Nah. He's not the type to give up. He probably got a new assignment. Dog of the military and all that." Bree answered. Harry sighed and sat down on the pew next to were Bree's head was. Bree moved around until her head was on Harry's lap. Harry sighed again and absently ran his hand through Bree's hair. When you have to rely on other people for warmth you get over any reservations you have about touching.

"Where do you think he went?" Harry asked Bree as Neville flopped onnto the pew behind them.

"He could have been sent to investigate those rumors coming out of Lior." Bree replied.

"The ones about the priest performing miracles?" Neville inquired.

"Yep." Bree responded.

"So he'll be back." Neville groaned.

"Most likely." Bree agreed.

"Why's he so interested in you anyway?" Harry questioned. "I mean, you made sure he got his watch back, right?" Bree winced.

"Yeah, but when he was chasing me I may have... accidentally used... magic." she explained.

"Bree..." Harry groaned.

"And I did it without a wand... or words." Bree added. Harry stiffened up and Neville bolted upright.

"What?"

"How?"

"The energy here is more potent. Everything just comes more easily." Bree told them.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Harry asked.

"I... I don't know. I guess we could... play around with it more, see how it effects our magic... try to make our magic seem more like alchemy so it doesn't stand out... learn how to defend ourselves." Bree said.

"Sounds like a plan. For now let's just eat and go to bed. It's been a long day." Neville stated.

* * *

752. Sleep

When Bree, Harry, and Neville had arrived in the new world it had been the early October. Naturally the abandoned church they had taken refuge in was chilly, even more so at night, but it was nothing a few warming charms couldn't fix. In those early days Bree had turned one of the pews around and pushed it up against another pew to make a bed. Harry and Neville, on the other hand, slept on mattresses they had aquired on the floor. They always woke up cold in the morning because the warming charms always wore off sometime in the night and you had to be awake to reapply them.

One cold night in November, Bree stumbled out of her makeshift bed, dragged the mattress Neville was on over to where Harry was and pushed the two matresses together and then settled herself between the two boys while muttering somthing about hypothermia and body heat. The next morning the three teens woke up in an embaressing tangle of limbs, but, after talking it over, they agreed that it was better then freezing to death in the middle of the night. Eventually they got over most of the awkwardness and some mornings they would wake up and think that, even if they were in a new world, away from everything and eveyone they knew, at least they had each other.

* * *

162. Creation

She's finally done it. I by it I mean that she's finally manged to complete her animagus transformation. t becamee a lot easily after her enerygy reseves were completely filled with the natural energy of the new world. Magic was so much easier now, she didn't have to say a word or use a wand, she could just wave her hand and think about what she wanted and BAM, flowers from nowhere, or cheering charm on the crying kid down the street. There was a catch though, to use transfiguration she actually had to make contact with the object she wanted to change and there would be a crackle of blue engergy but it still ignored the law of equivalent exchange. She could make dog golems the size of a great dane out of a rock that fit in the palm of her hand.

She had actually attempted to perform alchemy according to the textbooks but was unsuccessful. It was because her body just wasn't made to use alchemy so it channeled the new energy into magic. She could fake alchemy though, she just had to clap her hands together and change the plam sized rock into a bird of equal size, or a turtle, she liked turtles. Since she no longer had to work on her animagus form she worked on perfecting her golems. She was having so much fun making new things that by the time Harry anf Neville had come back from their jobs Bree had filled the church up with stone animals. She was especially proud of her turtles.


	16. Chapter 16

**Taking a break from the Brave New World 'verse here. This one is set five years after GOF. Enjoy.**

* * *

509. Missing You

"So Fred and I are thinking of expanding." Geoge said to Bree as they sat under a willow tree on a hill overlooking a park.

"Really?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, we're thinking of buying out Zonko's so that we'll have a shop in Hogsmade." George explained.

"Franchising already? That's great!" Bree said, laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, things are going great, especially with the war over and all. I just wish..." George trailed off. Breee sighed, then was silent for a moment.

"You know what you've been doing is unhealthy." she finally stated.

"So you've said before, but is it really so wrong to want-" Bree cut him off.

"Damn it, George. It's not about right or wrong, it's about letting go. You need to let go." Bree said pleadingly.

"How can I? I miss you. Everyone misses you. I never even told you how much I cared about you. How much I- I l-" Bree cut him off again.

"George, I'm not coming back, nothing you say is going to change that. Please, let go. I've been dead for five years. Let me go."

George was alone on a hill, with nothing but a willow tree and a gravestone for company.

* * *

**In case you're confused, the premise is that Bree died during the final task.**


	17. Chapter 17

850. The Sky Is Falling

When Bree's cousins told her that they were trying to prevent the end of the world she did't even look up from the paper she was reading.

"This again?" she sighed.

"What do you mean "again?" the older but shorter of her two cousins asked.

"That's gotta be, what, the second time this year, that I know of, it's probably a lot higher than that, but I prefer not knowing. I sleep a little easier that way." Bree stated, still not lookinjg up from the paper.

"What are you talking about?" the younger cousin asked. He was about six feet tall (which was practically the standard for men in Bree's family) and looked just as confused as his older brother. This time Bree did look up from the paper.

"Well.. something threatens humanity every other week or so, depending on whether or not you have a linear view of time or if you just jump through events randomly without any particular order." she explained.

"Doesn't everyone live time linearly?" the taller brother asked.

Bree let out an amused snort. "If it makes you feel better sure. Anyway, just keep doing what you're doing and you'll prevent the whatever it id you're fighting from ending the world."

"How can you be so sure of that?" the shorter brother asked. Bree frowned and rubbed the back of her neck.

"In five billion years the sun will expand and burn up the earth, by that time humanity will have already abandoned the planet and colonized the far reaches of space, so it won't really matter too much. The universe itself won't end for until the year 100 trillion, and you should be really, really glad that you won't be there to see it. So you see, no matter what threat pops up between now and the sun expanding, humanity will be saved. Of course that doesn't mean that the saviors will survive. So, good luck and try not to die."


	18. Chapter 18

**More from the Brave New world 'verse.**

451. Knowing

"Big brother!" a young female voice called out. Bree froze in her tracks.

Don't look. Don't look. You won't like what happens if you look. Bree looked. She saw a little brown haired girl with her hair in braided pigtails playing with a large white dog and the Elric brothers. It should have been a heartwarming scene, but instead it made Bree's blood run cold as her head began to hurt.

"_The Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker. He's a researcher, dealing with Chimera transmutation. I'll introduce you to him."_

"_Before I earned my State Alchemist certification, our life was terrible. We were so poor those days. My wife couldn't stand living that kind of life, so she left us. I can't afford to fail this assessment. I don't want to go back to those days again. I don't even think I could."_

"_Mr. Tucker, when did you get your state certification again?"_

"Hey, what's wrong with that lady?"

"_Let's see, two years ago." _

"_And when did your wife leave you?"_

"_Two years ago."_

"What the…? IT'S THAT GIRL!"

"_I only have one more thing to ask... Where are Nina and Alexander?"_

"_Damn brat. I wasn't expecting you to figure it out so soon!"_

"Miss, are you alright?"

" _Yeah, that's it, all right! You went and did it! Two years ago, it was your wife! And this time, you used your own daughter and a dog to transmute a Chimera! There are limits to what you can do with animal experimentation, after all! It's much easier to just use humans, huh?"_

"_I don't see what you're so upset about. This is how we progress. Human experimentation is a necessary step. I would think a scientist would understand"_

"_We may be called dogs of the military. We may even be cursed as devils. That doesn't matter. Al and I are still going to get our bodies back. I know the truth. I know I'm not a devil. I know we're not gods. We're humans. WE'RE ONLY HUMAN! Who can't even do anything to save one innocent little girl... so what good are we then?"_

"Miss?" Bree felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw that the hand was attached to Shou Tucker. Bree jerked back, out of Tucker's range. Nina was looking curiously up at Bree and Ed looked like he was about to have some sort of fit.

"YOU!" he screeched.

"And that's my cue to leave." Bree muttered before running off, Ed was in hot pursuit.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!" Ed shouted into an empty dead-end alley. After being unable to ditch the small and very angry blond Bree had ducked into an alley and shifted into her animagus form and hid behind some trashcans. The older Elric brother had thought that he had Bree trapped in the alley, when he discovered that the alley was apparently empty he began shouting obscenities at the wall.

Bree waited until Ed had left before coming out from behind the trashcans. She stayed in cat form all the back to the church, just in case.

Line line line

Bree was curled up on the mattresses, trying very hard not to think about Nina Tucker or her father. It wasn't working.

"There's nothing I can do. There's nothing I can do. No one will believe me. There's nothing I can do!" Bree said to herself while clutching her head.

"That girl is going to to die and THERE"S NOTHING I CAN DO!" Bree began sobbing. When Harry and Neville returned they couldn't comfort Bree or get her to tell them what was wrong.

* * *

A couple of days later Bree returned to the Tucker house. The military police was out in full force.

Shou Tucker, having been badly beaten, was being led away from his house in handcuffs. Some of the officers had established a perimeter and were trying to shoo people away from the area while simultaneously blocking their view. Despite their efforts, Bree caught a glimpse of Nina/Alexander the chimera being loaded into a vehicle. She also saw Edward looking as if someone had crushed the spirit right out of him.

Bree didn't stick around, she knew what would happen next. But what was the point of knowing when you couldn't do anything about it?


	19. Chapter 19

429. Joking

Right before the joining final battle Bree threw a brick. It wasn't a very remarkable brick, but most bricks aren't.

"Why did you do that?" George asked, giving Bree an incredulous look.

"Trust me; it will be really funny later on." Bree replied before throwing herself into the fray.

Later on, during a break in the fighting, Bree was looking out on the grounds from a window in the hospital wing. Bree had a broken leg from tackling Fred out of the way of some falling rubble. Fred had come out of the incident with only a fractured rib.

Out in front of the school Voldemort was making a big speech about how resistance was futile and that if Harry surrendered everyone else would be spared, blah, blah, blah.

Suddenly a brick fell out of the sky and landed at Voldemort's feet. The Dark Lord stared at it for a moment before it started raining bricks. The bricks hit all of Voldemort's followers, knocking them out. Somehow all of the bricks missed the Dark Lord. The rain of bricks stopped. A dark shadow fell over Voldemort and slowly grew bigger. Voldemort looked up.

"Oh fudge." He said right before a house made of bricks crushed him, leaving only his feet sticking out from underneath it.

"What. Was. That." George said.

"Brick joke. Turned up to eleven." Bree explained, grinning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes Mystic Defiance, whose user name I'm pretty sure used to be Mystic Supernovae , the last chapter was inspire by TV tropes.**

* * *

890. Tsukura Mono to Kowasu Mono - Japanese for "creators and destroyers".

It was raining. Bree had taken refuge under an overhang, hoping the rain would stop soon. In the distance there was an explosion.

"What the- ow!" Bree exclaimed as a sharp pain lanced through her head.

_"As long as there are creators like you in the world there must also be destroyers."_

"Guess the Doctor didn't see the point in suppressing memories from another universe." She muttered. "Well, let's do this." She took off running in the direction of the noise.

She found the Elric brothers in an alley with the terrorist known as Scar. Al's armor had been damaged and since he essentially was the armor he couldn't move. Ed had given up and was making Scar promise not to hurt his brother. Bree clapped her hands together then slammed them into the ground.

There was a spark of blue light and two stone dogs rose out of the ground and attacked Scar. Bree used the distraction to grab Ed by the back of the shirt and pulled him out of Scar's range.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you idiot!" Bree shouted at Ed. "After everything you've been through you're just going to give up and leave your brother alone!" Before she had finished yelling there was a flash of red electricity and both of the stone dogs were destroyed.

"Well, that's not good." Bree stated before grabbing Ed and running out of the alley. Ed struggled in her grip.

"I'm not leaving my brother!" he yelled.

"No, you're not." Bree replied. Ed was surprised to see the military at the mouth of the alley.

"Anyone call for a small order of shrimp?" Bree asked as she ducked behind a military vehicle. Ed swore at her. After that everyone had a brief "We're all going to die" moment when they realized Mustang couldn't use his alchemy because of the rain. Fortunately, Major Armstrong showed up. Bree couldn't really hear much over the commotion, until Scar said something the made Armstrong exclaim "What do you mean? Destruction and creation are two sides of the same coin! You must destroy to create! THAT IS THE LAW OF THE UNIVERSE!" then he ripped off his shirt and posed.

"Did he have to strip?" Hawkeye asked.

"Are you surprised? He's clearly insane." Havoc responded. Bree used the distraction to slip into her animagus form.

Minutes later the fight was over a Scar had gotten away. As Bree away from the scene she heard a shout in a distance.

"AND NOW MY ARM'S COME OFF BECAUSE MY BROTHER IS A BIG, FAT IDIOT!" Bree grinned, fortunately no one saw her as she was still a cat.

When she got back to the church Bree shifted back to her human form.

"I know the history of this place; it's all inside my head. Maybe instead of having memories triggered I should seek them out. Maybe instead of letting events play out I should create a new timeline. Of course that would destroy the old timeline and maybe make my information useless, but that's better than letting people die, isn't it?" she said to herself.


	21. Chapter 21

219. Drowning

Bree's maternal grandparents lived in a private community in California. They had a pool. Two pools, actually, one was small kiddy pool, maybe two and a half feet at its deepest. The other was Olympic size with a deep end hanging off of it so that it was L shaped. At its shallowest, it was three and a half feet deep. At its deepest it plunged to twelve feet.

When Bree was little, the big pool terrified her. She couldn't swim yet and every time she was taken to the big pool she would either cling to the edge of the pool and move along it sideways, or, when the edge was out of reach, cling to whoever had taken her into the pool so tightly that you would need a crowbar to pry her off. Finally, her Mother took her to a friend who had a much smaller pool and Bree learned how to swim.

From then on it was next to impossible to get her out of the pool. She loved swimming. She would push off of the wall and gliding through the water. She would do dives, jumps, and cannonballs into the water. She would swim to the very deepest part of the pool, touch the bottom, and then rush back up to the surface to fill her burning lungs. That first breath as she broke the surface was exhilarating.

* * *

You never really understand what having the wind knocked out of you means until it actually happens to you. Lying in a ditch on the side of the road, Bree understood. She had ended up in the ditch after the horse she was riding got spooked and bolted. In a few seconds Bree realized a few important things. 1: She wasn't going to regain control of the horse as she had dropped the reigns, 2: She was not going to be able to keep her grip on the saddle horn, 3: She was going to fall off the horse, 4: Grass was softer than gravel.

After these thoughts had run through her mind Bree took her feet out of the stirrups, let go of the saddle horn, stuck out her right arm and leaned. She hit the ground and rolled onto her back. She couldn't breathe.

"In." she thought. "Breathe in." But her lungs wouldn't cooperate. They burned with the need for air but she just couldn't take a breath. Finally, after what felt like hours, air finally flooded into Bree's lungs.

* * *

There was a lull in the fighting. It was the final battle against Voldemort's forces. Bodies were being gathered in the Great Hall. Bree walked in and saw Mrs. Weasley crying over a body with the rest of her family around her. Bree was too far away to see who it was.

She fiddled with the ring on her left hand as she moved closer. It was one of the twins, and she knew which one it was. Bree couldn't breathe.


	22. Chapter 22

52. At What Cost

Fred had been dead for a day, one long and painful day. George refused to come out of the room he had shared with his twin. Bree tried to comfort him, but the attempt only made him angry and…

"I wish it were you instead of him!" he yelled.

Bree didn't say anything as she left the room and walked downstairs were the whole Weasley family, plus friends that might as well be family, were gathered and trying not to look as if they had just been looking up the stairs after hearing George's shout.

"He didn't mean it dear." Mrs. Weasley assured Bree as she wiped a tear from the blond face. Bree hadn't even noticed she was crying. "He's just upset." Mrs. Weasley continued.

She hadn't seen the look in George's eyes when he said it. He was desperate and angry and more than anything else he just wanted his twin back. More than anything else…

"I'm going for a walk." Bree stated quietly. "I need to… clear my head."

And when Bree walked out of the burrow, no one tried to stop her. She didn't come back, even as the sun plunged below the horizon and George came down to apologize, and then went out to look for her, she didn't come back. Any effort made to find her was made in vain, she had already left the country, headed for a shop that could grant George's wish.

Tokyo was a large modern city full of people, but if you look hard enough, or if you're lucky enough, you can find the old and ancient, even the supernatural. Bree found the shop easily enough, right where it was Last time she had been there during her year long run from persistent Death Eaters. The shop itself was a traditional looking building tucked amongst modern skyscrapers. It could only be seen by those who had a need of it. Bree walked into the shop.

"I knew you would be back." Said the owner of the shop. Yuko was a tall, thin woman with pale skin and long black hair. She was wearing a kimono and her hair was done up in a fancy bun that still left a good portion of her hair falling down her back.

"It was inevitable." She continued.

"Time can be rewritten. The inevitable can be changed, as long as it isn't fixed." Bree replied.

"True," Yuko responded, "but you're not here to rewrite time." Bree smiled, it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"I'm just here to get George's wish granted." She said. "You can take my body, my soul, my memories, the memories that aren't my own and everything that makes me what I am. Just bring Fred back."

Yuko looked and her for along moment. "The price is fair. Your wish will be granted."

Meanwhile, in a funeral home, Fred woke up, much to the surprise of the funeral director. Healers were called in and Fred was examined, there was no explanation for his recovery other than "miraculous."

The Weasley family was ecstatic, George most of all. When Fred asked why Bree wasn't there George was forced to admit what he had said to her. Fred punched him, and then the twins set off to find Bree so George could apologize and so they could show her that everything was going to be alright after all. And as for what they found…


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the second part of "At What Cost."**

* * *

651. Promise

"I've been expecting you." Said the dark haired woman the twins were seated in front of before she took a sip of the tea that Watanuki, a dark haired boy with glasses, had brought out.

"It was inevitable." Yuko explained.

"So you know why we're here then." George stated. Neither twin had touched the cups of tea in front of them.

"You wish to right a wrong." Yuko replied.

"What happened to Bree after she came here?" Fred asked.

"Nyuu-chan, come here please!" Yuko called into the shop. A girl in a kimono appeared in the doorway.

"Bree!" both twins cried out as soon as they saw the girl. They shot out of their chairs and rushed over to her. Bree took a fearful step back and Yuko stopped the twins from getting close to her. The twins glared at her.

"You're scaring her." She stated, her point proven by the fact that Bree was trying to hide behind her.

"Mistress?" Bree question timidly.

"What's going on?" George demanded angrily.

"Your wish was granted." Yuko answered as she sat back down. "In order to have a wish fulfilled, payment of equal value must be offered in exchange. Your brother was brought back from the dead, and in exchange Bree offered herself up as payment. Everything that made her who she was, her memories, her soul, even her name, was removed and put in the storeroom. This soulless shell of a human now goes by the name Nyuukin. She helps out around the shop while Watanuki is at school."

"Damn it." Fred cursed, clenching his fists. "Undo the wish." He told Yuko. "Give her back her soul and memories."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Yuko replied.

"Why not!" Fred shouted. "You brought me back from the dead, undoing it should be easy for you!"

"It's not a matter of my capability." Yuko answered. "Reversing the wish would make her sacrifice pointless."

There was a moment of tense silence. "This is all my fault." George muttered.

"Of course it's your fault!" Fred snapped. "You had a whole life with her ahead of you and you had to go and screw it up because you couldn't get over my death!"

"It had only been one day!" George shouted back. "How was I supposed to know that she would- that she would actually be able to…"

"I don't understand." Bree, or Nyuukin as Yuko called her, said. "Did I do something wrong?"

The tension in the room was instantly diffused.

"No, it was nothing you did." George said as he approached Bree. Yuko didn't stop him this time. "It was me. I made a mistake. But I'll fix it. I promise I won't stop until I find a way to get you out of here."


	24. Chapter 24

**This one is set in between "At What Cost" and "Promise." For reasons mentioned by Yuko in "Promise" Bree's name has been changed to Nyuukin for now.**

* * *

852. The Unseen

"Oh Nyuu-chan!" Yuko called from her front porch, where she was lounging around drinking sake. Nyuu appeared, wearing a maid's uniform.

"Yes mistress?" she questioned.

"I have a job for you. I need you to make a delivery." Yuko explained. Nyuu tilted her head to the side.

"I thought Watanuki usually took care of deliveries." She stated, confused.

"Yes, well he has certain qualities that make him completely useless for this job." Yuko answered.

"Useless! Useless!" two little girls, one with short pink hair, one with long curly blue hair in pigtails, chanted.

"I'm right here you know!" a black haired boy with glasses complained as he swept away dirt and leaves. He was ignored.

"The customer you'll be delivering to lives in an area that is frequently attacked by spirits that devour human souls. Watanuki attracts enough trouble as it is, he'd get eaten as soon as he set foot in the place." Yuko explained.

"I thought you said it was dangerous for Nyuukin to leave the shop." Wantanuki pointed out.

"Normally it would be, but that's why she'll wear this!" Yuko said cheerfully, pulling out a black choker.

"This will keep any spirits from processing Nyuu-chan's soulless body." She handed Nyuu the choker and the girl put it on.

"You can't send her out wearing that outfit!" Watanki exclaimed. Yuko looked thoughtful.

"You're right." She said, dragging Nyuu into the house.

A while later Yuko came out with Nyuu.

"So what do you think?" she asked, showing off Nyuu's new outfit which was Punk Lolita themed.

"Why do you even have that!" Watanuki exclaimed.

"There are lots of outfits in the shop. Mistress spent a long time picking an outfit for me to wear." Nyuu answered.

"Just because you don't have a soul doesn't mean you have to go along with her every whim. You're still your own person." Wantanuki told Nyuu.

"You do and you have a soul." She pointed out. Watanuki twitched. "And anyway I'm not my own person, I'm part of the inventory." She explained. Wantanuki looked shocked and confused.

"Wha…?" he said.

"Apparently my entire being was used as payment for a wish. That's why I am called Nyuukin now. My soul, my memories, and my name are all somewhere in the storeroom." Nyuu explained.

Wantanuki looked thoughtful. "Oh, yeah… You did have a different name when you came to the shop last year." He mused. "What was it?"

"It hardly matters." Yuko answered. "Unlike some people she was smart enough not to give out her real name."

"If you say so." Said Nyuu. "I really don't remember."

"Of course you don't dear." Yuko said, patting her on the head. She handed Nyuu a box and a piece of paper. "Here you go; those instructions will tell you where you need to go."

Nyuu left the shop and headed to the subway station. She got a few looks from people and from spirits, though for very different reasons. On the subway she spotted a stressed out businessman. The stress was probably from his job, but the back blob like spirit weighing down on his shoulders probably wasn't helping.

Finally the subway arrived at her destination, Karakura Town. Following the map she had been given she started off in the direction she was supposed to go in. She stopped to consult the map. The wall behind her exploded. The force knocked her onto her face and she was left partially covered in rubble.

"Damn it, it got away!" a boy with spikey orange hair said. He was dressed in black traditional clothing.

"Um Ichigo, I think we have other problems." Said a dark hair girl in a school uniform as she looked at where Nyuu was face down on the ground.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked as he turned around. He caught sight of Nyuu. "Shi…!"

"Well don't just stand there. Help me get this rubble off of her."

"Right."

A little while later, Ichigo picked Nyuu up. Nyuu blinked.

"Thank you!" she said brightly.

"Gaah!" Ichigo exclaimed, dropping her. Nyuu got to her feet.

"If you were awake the whole time why didn't you try to move?" The dark haired girl asked.

"There was no point with my legs pinned." Nyuu replied. "Oh no! Where's the package, I hoped it didn't get damaged!" she exclaimed, looking around.

"You're worried about some package when you're bleeding!" Ichigo shouted. And indeed there was blood dripping from her forehead. Ichigo and Rukia (the name of the dark haired girl as Nyuu found out) took Nyuu to the Kurosaki Clinic which was run by Ichigo's father. They cleaned up Nyuu's wound and put a bandage over it.

"So where are you supposed to take this package." Ichigo asked. He was now wearing the male version of the school uniform Rukia was wearing.

"Let's see." Nyuu said, consulting her map. "The Urahara shop." If Ichigo had been drinking anything he would have done a spit-take.

"Do you know it?" Nyuu asked.

"Yes." Said Rukia. "Ichigo will be happy to take you there."

The Urahara shop was a small place, with snacks and candy stocked in front. There was a man wearing a bucket hat reading a magazine.

"Excuse me, are you Urahara?" Nyuu asked.

"Yes. You must be the one Yuko se-" he cut himself off.

"Ichigo." He said. "Please tell me you found her with that injury."

"Uh- well." Ichigo stammered.

Urahara sighed and approach Nyuu, examining her forehead. "You can't just go damaging another shop's inventory like that." He told Ichigo.

"Inventory? Is she some kind of Mod-soul?" Ichigo asked.

"No. She's a human without a soul. That's why Yuko sent her instead the part-time worker. Since she doesn't have a soul the Hallows will leave her alone." Urahara explained.

"If she doesn't have a soul then how is she moving? And where is her soul?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea how she's still able to move, and as for her soul, it's probably in Yuko's storeroom." Urahara answered.

"Yes, everything that made me who I was before is in the storeroom." Nyuu agreed as Urahara took the box from her.

"But… why?" Ichigo questioned.

"Payment." Nyuu replied. "I had a wish I wanted granted so I gave myself as payment."

"A wish?" Ichigo repeated.

"Yuko's shop is a very strange place." Urarhara said. "She'll grant any wish as long as she receives payment of equal value to the wish."

"But, what's as valuable as a human?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know." Nyuu replied. "All Yuko told me was that I wanted to make sure the man I loved was happy. I must have really cared about him, don't you think?"

Before Nyuu left the shop Uruhara gave her a bottle of sake to give to Yuko. The subway car Nyuu rode back was mostly empty, while the cars on either side were packed. Nyuu guessed that the spirits that rode in the car with her were keeping them away. Even if the other passengers couldn't see them the spirits must have had enough of a presence to affect them. They didn't bother Nyuu at all.

When she got off the subway and walked back to the shop, she heard snippets of conversations, mostly schoolgirls spreading rumors.

"Hey, have you heard about Hell girl?"

"There's this shop that grants wishes."

"Hell Correspondence? I think someone in my school used that."

Nyuu arrived back in the shop.

"Eh? Nyuu-chan! What happened to your forehead?" Yuko cried out.

"I got knocked over." Nyuu replied. "Urahara sent you this." She handed Yuko the bottle of sake. Yuko's eyes lit up.

"Oh, this is a good one!" she exclaimed.

"Watanuki! Get some snacks!" Yuko ordered.

"Why can't you ever get your own snacks?" Watanuki grumbled, but he complied anyway.

"So, did you anything unusual happen on your trip?" Yuko asked as Watanuki went to the kitchen.

Nyuu thought for a moment. "No." she answered. "There was nothing unusual about it at all."

* * *

**Unusual= uncommon, a rare occurrence. Living and working at Yuko's shop, as well as being a part of the inventory would make Nyuu's definition of "Unusual" pretty skewed.**

**By the way, according to my research, Nyuukin means payment.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Last of the "At What Cost" series unless anyone is interested in why Alice ends up, well you'll find out if you read the chapter.**

* * *

647. Priceless

In a warehouse in London, crates were floating in the air. One popped open and the contents floated down to Alice so she could inspect them.

"No. No. Definitely not." She said as various items floated by and returned to the crate.

"This looks promising." She plucked a vial full of blue liquid from the air. She shook it, white sparks swirled through the liquid and it turned purple. She put it back in the air and it floated over to a table full of other mysterious items.

"Is any of this of equal value to Bree?" George asked from a safe distance in order to avoid being hit by a flying crate.

"Of course not!" Alice exclaimed.

"Then what's the point of all this?" Fred asked.

"None of these are worth the whole, but they can be used to buy the parts, and once we have them all we just have to put them together." Alice explained.

"What are you talking about?" George asked.

"Heart. Body. Memories. Soul." Alice barked out. "All parts that make the whole."

"So what equals the value of a human soul?" Fred questioned.

The crates all fell to the floor. Alice sighed.

"I haven't figured that out yet." She answered.

Weeks later, Alice was looking worse for wear. She was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bandages, missing half an eyebrow, and had one arm in a sling. The twins, who were not only startled by her condition, but were also surprised by her sudden reappearance after she had disappeared for several weeks, could only stare in disbelief.

"I finally did it!" Alice cackled, pushing Bree through the doorway.

Bree stumbled and George caught her.

"Bree?" he questioned softly.

"Hello George." Bree replied, smiling. She found herself being hugged from both sides by the twins.

"But how?" Fred asked. "We went through every warehouse your Aunt and Uncle own, and went artifact hunting with Bill and we still couldn't find anything to trade for your soul."

"Alice took care of it." Bree stated.

"Yeah, about that Bree, you and I are going to have to avoid going to Japan for … well forever really." Alice interjected.

"I don't even want to know." Bree muttered.

"I'm sorry." George said. "I never should have said what I did."

"It's fine." Bree replied.

"No it's not." George murmured. "It was cruel and insensitive and I wasn't thinking. I could never be happy without you and" Bree put a finger to his lips to shut him up.

"You never would have been happy without Fred either." She said. "I love you and I want you to be happy."

"You really don't deserve her." Fred said.

"I know." George replied.

Alice collapsed from exhaustion behind them.

"… We're going to have to do something about that." Bree pointed out from the middle of the still ongoing group hug.

"In a minute." Said George.


	26. Chapter 26

295. Future

The sky was on fire. Smoke and ash swirled in the air, upwards with the heat of the flames. The sky was burning, glowing with the light of a world on fire. Bright orange and deep bloody red now dominated a once blue sky. It would never be blue again, even if the flames went out there would be no blue sky, only darkness.

The sun was gone. Either the sun had been stolen or the light was just unable to reach the planet. Who could really tell?

Who? Who? Doctor Who. The TARDIS lay shattered and broken amongst the rubble and the bodies of the fallen. And as for the Doctor, the Time Lord, the Oncoming Storm, the Madman with a Blue Box, the man who even when all hope was lost was always able to come through and save humanity, well, that man was dead, and with him so to went the human race, except for one.

Female. Blond. Eyes: One blue the other missing, the hole it left in its absence covered by bandages. She searched the wasteland for what she needed to survive. Canned goods were a good find, even better was the water since there was no natural source of water that was safe to drink, not since it had all turned to blood. Oceans, rivers, lakes, streams, all of it, blood. Plants died, animals died, people died, the vampires had loved it though and what was left of their number stuck to the coasts.

Admittedly, she could have used magic to conjure clean water, but she wanted to save every last drop of energy. Not that there was a shortage or anything, the natural energy of the planet was still abundant, but she was sucking the planet dry. She was killing her own home. This didn't bother her at all, it's not like the earth needed the energy since there was little life left to support, and what was left didn't matter.

Her family was gone, her friends were gone, even the Doctor, after all of his promises that he was going to fix it all and put the world right, was gone and all of her hope left with him to be replaced by something else.

There were other humans after the Doctor died, and then she had come up with a plan. A plan the required a certain amount of insanity to even conceive and a heavy dose of not going a damn to pull off. She started draining the life out of the earth. Before that moment it was just the beings on its surface that were dying, the planet could have continued on without them for eons, but now it was dying.

There were riots and looting and then as numbers dwindled the survivors were gripped with the overwhelming need to survive. Anarchy reigned. She loved every minute of it. She ruled over this new chaotic world with fear, the Queen of a dead empire. Survivors avoided her and if they crossed paths they would hand over supplies in the hope that she would spare their lives.

She didn't run into survivors anymore, there weren't any. She could tell, she had the soul of the planet as her prisoner, she felt it when the last man on earth died of an infection. She was the last human left standing, a Queen ruling over a wasteland.

The earth shuddered, this wasn't that uncommon. The planet was starting to lose the ability to hold itself together.

Oh, look at that, the device around her neck was finally ready after who knows how long of feeding it the planet as a fuel source. She knew that time could be rewritten. Wibbly-wobbly, timey-whimey, stuff. But it took a lot of power to rewrite time, so she decided to destroy to old world to make a new one… or just destroy the world, she wasn't really sure if the plan would work.

She pressed a button.

The ground shook.

Everything went black.


	27. Chapter 27

**So here's two possible endings for "Future."**

* * *

288. Fragments

It had worked. By some slim chance it had worked. Bree found herself in her younger body, waking up on the floor of the TARDIS.

"She's awake." She heard Rory say. _But Rory had been dead for ages._

"Is she alright? What happened?" Amy asked as Bree picked herself up off the floor.

"I not sure, there was some kind of energy surge." The Doctor answered.

Bree felt her face. "Oooh two eyes. Depth perception, that'll take some getting used to. No scars… no wait, hippogriff. Less scars. Am I shorter, I feel shorter." She looked at the Doctor.

"Then again you wouldn't know, would you?" she said. "Let's see, timeframe! Smith Academy uniform, Amy, Rory, dartboard, I feel as if I've done a lot of running recently, so, we've just been to the monastery right?"

"Yeah." Amy said, confused. "But you should know that, you were there."

"That was a long time ago." Bree stated. "A lifetime ago in fact."

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I am Bree Louise Smith, just as I was yesterday, just as I will be tomorrow. But I suppose that I'm not quite the same Bree you were interacting with just a little while back." Bree answered. "You know, there are two different kinds of time travel. One lets you go whenever you want in your current body. The second only lets you go backward; it sends your mind to inhabit your younger self. I used the second one." Bree explained.

"But the amount of power that would take…" the Doctor trailed off.

"It took a very long time to gather. Years, decades maybe, I'm not really sure, the sun was out you know, or blocked, or stolen, I was pretty out of it that month, and everyone who wasn't dead was too busy to tell me." Bree said.

"Bree, what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh just your typical Apokolips scenario. Cities destroyed, piles of corpses, every single hero dead, Martha, Donna, Micky, Amy, Rory and everyone else who ever traveled with you, all dead. Even Jack, someone switched his immortality off, to bad no one told him. TARDIS ripped open and smashed to bits, you were dead. Humanity's last hope gone. I gave up after that. All my friends and family were dead, nothing matter, and when nothing matters you can do anything. I tore apart what was left of the Golden Gate Bridge, released wild animals into what was left of the major cities, put funny hats on skulls, built a throne out bones." Bree's voice became more crazed as she spoke; there was a wild gleam in her eyes.

"And then I got bored… and lonely. Even vampires avoid you when you build things out of bones, but it's not like there was anyone I wanted to see. I wanted my friends back, I wanted to same them, to go back and find whatever made the timeline go off into left field and stop it! But the TARDIS was dead, and every Vortex Manipulator on the planet was fried, so I came up with my own way to go back." She explained.

"But what did you use to power it?" the Doctor pressed.

"The natural energy of the planet." Bree answered.

"But that would have" the Doctor began.

"Destabilized the entire planet, causing it to break apart?" Bree finished. "I know. I was there. The last human left alive, which was rather boring, so I came back to save them."

"But that's not supposed to happen. Something or someone must have corrupted the timeline." The Doctor stated.

"So we just find it and fix it." Said Amy.

"Not we." Bree responded. "And most definitely not you. You'll be feeling the first one pretty soon."

"The first wha-aahh!" Amy clutched her stomach.

"Good news is, you're having a baby, as in you're in labor right this very second. Bad news is you're not really on the TARDIS. The eye-patch lady kidnapped you." Bree stated.

"What are you talking about, I'm right here!" Amy protested.

"No Amy, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's your ganger that's on the TARDIS." Bree replied.

* * *

"Is it really safe for us to leave her here?" Rory asked as the TARDIS landed in Hogwarts.

"Safe Rory? We're only leaving the last survivor of an apocalypse that wasn't supposed to happen who sent herself back to her fourteen year old body in a school full of children where she will undoubtedly run into her old friends which will trigger flashbacks while we go rescue your wife. Why wouldn't it be safe?" the Doctor replied.

"Of course it's not safe. She's mentally unstable and probably prone to violence, but we have to go get Amy, I never would have left Bree alone in the TARDIS after that last time, I'm not doing it now and…" the Doctor sighed "And she lost so much, she was so lonely. She came back to save her friends, I'm not going to keep her from them." He turned to Bree.

"But I will be back. We will stop that apocalypse. I promise." He told her.

"You made a similar promise last time." Bree stated.

"And this time I'll keep it!" the Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

Bree muttered under her breath as she watched the TARDIS fade away. "Apocalypse. Apokolips. Apocalypse. Apokolips. It sounds the same, but it's spelled different. Apocalypse. Apokolips."

* * *

The Doctor had dropped her off in the early morning; the sun wasn't even up yet. Bree wandered through the castle and onto the grounds, admiring how everything wasn't rubble or on fire, or flaming rubble. She stretched out in the grass, running her fingers through it, when was the last time she had seen a living plant? She watched the sky change color as the sun rose.

How long had it been since she had seen the sun? Decades maybe. And the sky, had it been that blue before? And the clouds were so white and fluffy. The sky was so beautiful, and not on fire! Bree stayed there in the grass, enjoying the way it tickled her skin and basking in the warm rays of the sun.

Madam Pomfrey was very unhappy to find one of her patients gone. The teachers searched the castle for Bree, of course they were looking in the wrong place.

It was the twins who found Bree and when Bree saw them she remembered…

_There was blood seeping between her fingers from where she was pressing her hand against her bleeding eye, well what was left of her eye anyway. She was having trouble breathing. Not because of the smoke in the air, there was always smoke in the air, the problem was the rib that had punctured one of her lungs._

_Fred was in bad shape too. His right arm was broken and it looked as if something had tried to rip open his side. George was the only in any condition to continue fighting._

"_I'll hold them off. You two get out of here." He said._

"_George…" Bree began to protest. George kissed her._

"_I love you, never forget that." He told her. He turned to his brother. "Take care of her." He said._

"_I will, I promise." Fred replied. He grabbed Bree with his good hand and they ran. George's body was never found._

_More than a year later Bree and Fred had long since healed. Bree's eye hadn't been saved and the loss of George still stung, but they were alive and they wanted to stay that way, that's why they were running for lives alongside one of the few remaining Torchwood agents._

_Bree passed through a steel door and Fred sealed it behind her. Bree leaned heavily against a wall. They could rest for a moment, rest and plan. She glanced at the agent next to her and then looked back at Fred. He wasn't there. It took her a moment to realize that he was on the other side of the door. She immediately began pounding on it._

"_What are you doing!" she screamed. "Open this door right now!"_

"_We'll get away from them like this! We can't keep running forever!" Fred yelled back. "I'll hold them off. You two get out of here!"_

_Bree froze. "Not again, don't make me go through this again." She muttered. She could already hear the sounds of fighting on the other side of the door. The Torchwood agent grabbed her. _

"_He's doing this for you! Don't let his sacrifice be in vain!" _

_They ran. Fred's body was never found._

* * *

"Hey, are you alright?" someone asked. Bree looked up from the ladybug that was crawling over her finger. She was sitting beneath a tree at the family homestead where the reunion for her Mother's side of the family was being held. Her cousin Wally was a year or two younger than her, and not really her cousin. It's complicated.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Bree inquired, looking a spot somewhere over Wally's shoulder and not at his face because _of the blood dripping from his mouth_. _Go away, go away. He won't die this time._

"You haven't moved all day, you've just been sitting here, not talking to anyone, and I know they said you were in accident and not to bother you, but it can't be good for you to just sit here and just stare into space all day. Plus it's creepy, I mean you used to be so alive, and now you're just… quiet." Wally answered quickly.

The ladybug on Bree's finger unfurled its wings and flew away. Bree watched it for a moment.

"I've been thinking." She finally said.

"About what?" Wally questioned.

"Imagine that, far off into the future, humanity is prosperous and has colonized other planets in galaxies far away from our own. Now imagine that there's someone not very happy with this and they look back at human history and study every bad thing that could have wiped the entire race, but was stopped. And they analyze, and they plan, and they go back in time and make all of those bad things happen at once." Bree stated.

"But that would create a paradox because" Wally began to protest.

"You're operating under the assumption that time is a linear concept. It only looks that way, the truth is that time is constantly in flux, most people don't notice, and the ones who do live their lives fixing things. Now pay attention. I'm not done." Bree interrupted.

"With all the bad things happening at once the armies of the world and heroes, like the members of the Justice League have to work very hard to stop it all. There are a few victories at first, but it quickly becomes to difficult as they spread themselves to thin, and one by one they all die." Bree paused for a moment and sighed.

"Now imagine there's a survivor, someone covered in scars and missing eye, someone who has lost everything, including most of their sanity, but the keep going. They keep going because of four little words, four little words that gave them an idea, four little words that gave them hope. So then send their soul, or their memories, or their life essence, or whatever else you want to call it back in time to inhabit their younger body back before it all went bad. Now they have everything that they lost back." Bree frowned.

"Well everything except sanity, that's somewhat fleeting. Anyway, now that they have everything back that have to come up with a way to keep it because the bad things are still coming." Bree looked Wally in the eyes. _Dead green eyes staring through broken goggles- shut up! Shut Up! Shut up!_

"That's what I've been thinking about." She stated.

Wally looked stunned.

"But that… That could never happen." Wally said weakly.

"Wally!" a gruff voice reprimanded. Wally flinched as Wes walked.

"I thought you were told not to bother her." He growled.

"I was just leaving." Wally said before running off. Wes's expression softened as he sat down next to Bree.

"That story you told Wally. Is it true?" he asked.

"Yeah." Bree replied, not looking at Wes. _Frontline. Werewolf. Neck ripped open. _"It's true."

"Four little words that inspired you to do the impossible. I think we're going to need words lie that." Wes stated.

* * *

_Time can be rewritten. _

* * *

Bree rested her head on George's shoulder and gripped one of Fred's hands.

"I need you two to keep me sane."

* * *

"Alright! Checklist time!" Lisa called out. It had been several years since Bree had come back in time and since the Doctor had yet to reappear she had decided to take care of things without him. "Lex Luthor."

"Saved by Superman." Alice replied.

"Original Roy Harper."

"Recovered and in our care."

"Fake Roy Harper."

"Still dosen't know he's a clone. Goes by Red Arrow."

"Ocean Master."

"Dead"

"Black Manta."

"Dead."

"Project Kr."

"Recovered by the Justice League."

"Klarion."

"Bound in chains forged from dwarf star alloy, sealed in a box similar to the pandorica, and buried six hundred feet deep."

"The Joker."

"Harder to kill than Jack Harkness."

"Queen Bee."

"Sniper took care of her this morning."

"Vandel Savage."

"Escaped."

"The Brain."

"Dead."

"The Daleks."

"Unknown."

"Sontarans."

"Driven back to Sontar… for now."

"Weeping Angels."

"Imprisoned."

"Cyberman."

"Unknown."

"Decepticons."

"Unknown."

"Croatoan Virus"

"Attempts at a vaccine have been unsuccessful."

"The demon Azazel."

"Dead."

"Voldemort and his forces."

"Fred, George, and Percy are handling them… creatively."

Meanwhile…

"And that dear brothers, proves that too much chocolate can kill you!"

"Brilliant!"

"Think I'm going to be sick."

Back with Lisa and Alice…

"Bree?"

Alice sighed. "Making another attempt on Lutho'rs life."

* * *

_Time is being rewritten._

* * *

"Hey look Roy, you're part of Luthor's security." Bree stated as she peered through a sniper's scope. Roy was wearing his old Speedy costume, minus the hat, and had a high real looking prosthetic arm. If one didn't know better you'd think that it had never been cut off in the first place. Thank you alien technology!

"I think you mean my clone." Roy replied.

"Is a clone a clone if he doesn't know he's a clone?" Bree replied. "And anyway, you're supposed to be in therapy."

"You're not killing Luthor without me. I deserve revenge for what he did to me." Roy growled.

"No, you deserve justice. Justice is the righting of a wrong. Revenge is just a confession of pain. Pain is sign of weakness. Your enemies will exploit any weakness they can find." Bree responded as she watched Luthor through the scope. Finally, a perfect shot. Someone was on the roof with them.

"Look out!" Roy yelled. Bree moved just in time to avoid getting her head blown off. Her shot missed by inches, scraping Luthor's cheek.

"Look like things are about to get messy." Bree sighed. She pulled out a box with a button on it as Luthor was rushed into a car.

"Sorry innocent bystanders, nothing personal." The car peeled out. Bree pressed the button . The car burst into a fireball.

"I thought the car was swept for explosives." Roy stated as Bree turned to face her attacker.

"Perception filter on the bomb."Bree statedas she looked over her attacker. Biker helmet, dressed in all leather. Not good, not good at all.

"Looks like we've got a slab." She told Roy as she stowed her rifle in a bigger on the inside pouch on her belt.

"A what?"

"Alien robot. Keep an eye out, they always work in pairs." Bree explained.

Roy looked around while Bree used expelliarmus to disarm the slab before banishing it off the roof.

"Miss Martian is flying up here and id Flash is running up the side of the building." Roy said.

"Time to go." Bree said.

"You're not going anywhere." A voice said. Bree turned toward the sound and a bullet ripped thourgh her arm. Red Arrow, the source of the voice, looked stunned Bree on the other hand…

"I found the second slab!" she exclaimed.

"It shot you!" Roy shouted at her.

"Which allowed me to find it!"

"You're insane!"

"And I'm losing blood!" While this exchange was happening the newly arrived members of Young Justice were taking out the slab.

"That thing is leather all the way through." Superboy stated. Bree turned away from Roy.

"Of course it is it's a slab." She said.

"What's a slab?" Kid Flash asked while examining the slab.

"Alien robot slave drone. Always work in pairs." Bree replied.

"Why would an alien robot want to kill Luthor?" Superboy asked

"Because it was ordered to." Bree answered.

Kid Flash finally turned around, he was about to ask something but all that came out was "Bree!"

"Hi Wally!" Bree greeted cheerily.

Everyone stared at either Bree or Wally.

"KF… who is she and why does she know who you are?" Robin asked after a long moment.

"She's Uncle Barry's cousin and I have no idea." Wally answered.

"I've always known." Bree stated as she pulled out a first aid kit and began working on her arm.

"But how?" Wally asked, then he noticed something. "And why are there two Roy's?"

"Because the real Roy Harper was replaced by that guy." Bree pointed to Red Arrow.

"She's lying. I'm the real Roy Harper!" Red Arrow protested. Miss Martian suddenly cried out in pain. Bree frowned.

"M'gann! What's wrong?" Superboy asked in concern.

"I tried reading her mind." Miss Martian replied.

"Last person who tried that got their mind ripped apart… You get one warning. That was it." Bree said coldly.

"But you're human, how could your defenses be so powerful?" Miss Martian asked.

"That's a long painful story." Bree replied. She turned to Red Arrow. "I wasn't lying, you're just a brain washed copy. Broken Arrow." Red Arrow froze in place.

"What did you do to him!" Superboy demanded.

"That was is trigger phrase. Just like "Red Sun" is your… oops." Superboy had frozen in place as well.

"Let's get out of here Roy." Bree said. She was finished with her arm. She looked at the three sidekicks who weren't frozen. "You should get them checked out."

"Wait!" Wally called out. "How do you know all of this, and why are you even here?"

Bree was silent for a moment. "A few years ago after my "accident" I told you a story before Wes told you to stop bothering me? Remember it?" she asked.

"Yeah." Wally replied.

"Luthor was the cause of one of the bad things." Bree stated. She grabbed Roy and apparrated away.

* * *

Barry had shown up at Lisa's house a few days after Luther's death.

"I'm guessing that the Justice League assumed I'd be more willing to talk to a relative then say, Batman." Bree stated.

"Yeah." Barry replied.

"Well I'm sure you have a lot of questions, so ask away." Bree said.

"Where's Roy Harper?" Barry asked seriously.

"Therapy. He has… issues." Bree answered. "I'm guessing that Oliver Queen wants to talk to him."

"Yes." Barry responded.

Bree frowned." That is an extremely bad idea given Roy's current mental state." She stated.

"What about another member of the league?" Barry pressed.

"I'll talk Roy about it." Bree said. "Next question."

"How much do you know about the Justice League?" Barry inquired.

"Batman is Bruce Wayne. Superman is a terrible father and Clark Kent. Mt. Justice is currently being used by the sidekicks. There a zeta tube access point in-" Barry cut Bree off.

"Okay, I get it." He said. He was silent for a moment.

"You've been killing people you think are going to end the world." He said quietly.

"No, I've been eliminating people I know are going to end the world while tracking down the time traveling bastard who used them as pawns so that they would unleash their doomsday plans at the same time." Bree corrected.

"Do you have any proof to back up your story?" Barry questioned.

"There was a massive energy surge when I came back. I can't really prove that though because the scanners that picked it up are on an alien spaceship… which isn't here." Bree answered.

"What kind of alien ship?" Barry inquired.

"TARDIS type forty. Last of its kind. It's pilot is also the last of his kind, Gallifreyan." Bree explained.

"Anyway of contacting this ship?" Barry asked.

"He said he'd come back. But he has trouble showing in a timely manner which is ironic considering his ship is also a time machine." Bree sighed.

"Time machine?" Barry repeated incredulously.

"Now that I part I can prove!" Bree exclaimed happily. "Alice get in here!"

"What! What do you want?" Alice asked. She walked into the room. Barry stared.

"Barry meet Alice. She's my copy. An exact copy. Every scar, every freckle, every memory. Well she was when she was first created. But we've both changed since then. Me more than her. I arrived a few hours after her creation. Now here's the bombshell. The technology the created her won't exist for another two hundred years." Bree explained.

"If you want more proof you can have one of the telepaths in the league examine my memories. Bree's mind is too damaged. She can't stop it from hurting people." Alice said.

Barry looked blown away. "Why haven't you told the League any of this?" he asked.

"The league's methods are too soft. For the longest time you refused to do what need to be done, by the time you finally got the picture it was too late! I won't watch Wally die again because of you inaction! I won't!" Bree shouted.

Line line line

Bree was getting ready for bed when she heard a familiar sound behind her. She turned and found the TARDIS materializing. The door opened and the Doctor walked out.

"Who's ready to save the world!" he exclaimed.

"You're late!" Bree yelled.

* * *

_Time has been rewritten._

* * *

104. Burn It Up

The device had worked, in a way. It had sent her to another universe. Another earth. It was very much like her own had been before it had been destroyed, with some notable differences.

Instead of U.N.I.T. there was S.H.I.E.L.D. Instead of the Justice League there was the Avengers, who worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. The Justice League hadn't worked for anyone, except maybe Batman.

It wasn't the differences that bothered her. It was the similarities. The cities, the landmarks, the cultures, they were all the same. But the cities weren't abandoned. The landmarks hadn't been ripped apart. The cultures were thriving.

IT WASN'T FAIR! Why did they get to be successful when she had sacrificed so much to set things right and failed? Why did they get to be happy when she had lost everything?

They knew nothing of pain and loss. They complained about minor annoyances like traffic and the raising price of gas. They knew nothing of true suffering. She would teach them. She would set their skies on fire and turn their rivers to blood. She would fell their heroes and crush their spirits until there was no hope left. She would fight and kill and rip to pieces anything and everything that crossed her path. They would soon learn to love what they had, because she was about to burn it all to ashes.


	28. Chapter 28

175. Death

It shouldn't have been that easy. Not the killing. Not the slicing, stabbing, shooting and burning. That was easier than it had been at first, but it was never truly _easy._ She could make it seem easy, like she was coldhearted, but only as long as no one ever saw her spending hours washing away blood that was no longer there.

No, the killing wasn't easy. Becoming a legend, becoming a myth, becoming the thing that haunted the monsters nightmares, that had been too easy. But then again she had a great role model, the man that was the most feared being in all the universe.

If the Doctor was a storm, than she was a tidal wave, leveling everything in her way. Vanishing as suddenly appeared, leaving confusion and destruction in her wake. She had one constant companion, the same one the doctor had traveled with since he first started running…

And to think she had started out as the girl who knew too much.


	29. Chapter 29

**Two instances of someone receiving power. One serious, one not so much. Both are crossovers, first one with Doctor Who, second one with Supernatural. **

* * *

105. Burn Out

Bree knew what the Bad Wolf was. Power and knowledge and golden energy sent into a human body when the human, Rose, looked into the heart of the TARDIS. The powers of the Bad Wolf had been in Roses control for a very brief period of time. In that time she defeated an entire Dalek army, brought Captain Jack Harkness back from the dead (though that had been rather overdone), and scattered words through space and time to lead herself to a certain point and create the Bad Wolf.

For that brief moment Rose had been a god and if the Doctor hadn't been there to pull the energy out of her it would have killed her. But the energy was still out there in the universe, waiting for a new host to find it.

Bree could do it. She could become the new Bad Wolf. She would only have to tear done the barrier around her mind and let the universe in. But it would kill her, burn her from the inside out in a matter of minutes. But it would be worth it, wouldn't it? She could eliminate Voldemort and his horcruxes, his Death Eaters as well, and she could push it further. She could reach forward in time and rid the universe of everything that would threaten humanity.

Bree prepared to remove the barrier. Miles away, Alice moved first. Information flooded her mind, and she found the Bad Wolf. She was the Bad Wolf. Voldemort was gone, as were his horcruxes and the Death Eaters. She reached out through time and space. Daleks, Sontorans, Darkseid and his accursed planet. The energy flared like a supernova, destroying everything she directed it at. It shined beautifully.

A supernova marks the end of a star, one big bang before it burns out forever, and Alice was forced to leave her work unfinished as her life started to fizzle out. Burnt out like aged star Alice fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Miles away Bree began to cry.

* * *

308. God

"No." Bree said to the man who claimed to be the archangel Gabriel.

"It's not something that's up for debate, now get out there and discipline your children, Mom, I'm tired of watching my brothers fight." The man replied.

"If I'm God, then you're a midget!"Bree snapped. She blinked and found Gabriel glaring up at her from waist level.

Bree sighed. "Let's go stop the apocalypse." She said.

The Winchester brothers, Sam, Dean, and Adam, along with Bobby Singer and Castiel stared in disbelief. One minute Michael and Lucifer, who were inhabiting the bodies of Adam and Sam respectively, were about to start fighting the fight to end all fights, and then in the next minute both angels were pulled out of their respective hosts and given their own bodies. They each appeared to be three years old and were getting chewed out by an angry blond.

Gabriel was nearby, laughing at his older brothers.

"What the hell is going on!" Dean demanded.

"I found God." Gabriel replied cheekily.

Castiel turned from the scene before him to look at Gabriel.

"Where?" he asked.

"She was down south collecting snapping turtles, something about a werewolf trap." Gabriel answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, back up, she?" Dean interjected.

"Yeah, I was a bit surprised too." Gabriel said. "She's right over there." He pointed at the blond that was now forcing Michael and Lucifer into timeout chairs.

"That is not God. That is our seventeen year old cousin." Dean said.

"Actually I'm both." Bree stated from behind Dean. Dean whirled around and found his divine cousin in his personal space.

"Well now we know where Cas gets it from." Sam commented. Both Michael and Lucifer had disappeared.

"That reminds me." Bree said as she moved toward Castiel. She touched his arm and smiled gently at him. Castiel looked apprehensive.

"You did well in my absence." Bree praised. Castiel looked happy, well happy for Castiel anyway, to get her approval. "Your brothers became… misguided while I was gone."

"They turned into dicks." Dean put in.

"That too." Bree agreed. She moved a little ways away from everyone else.

"Raphael! Zacariah! Get down here!" she shouted at the sky. Both angels responded to the summons immediately.

"I like this planet. I made this planet. I made these people, and you were poised to destroy it all." Bree growled.

Raphael opened his mouth to defend himself.

"SILENCE!" Bree roared. Lightning flashed and the ground shook.

"I have a plan. What you two idiots came up with WAS. NOT. IT!" Bree calmed herself down. "Now I'm going to give you two a choice. You can join Michael for seventy to eighty years of sensitivity training, or you can join Lucy in the Satan pit for a few thousand centuries of dubstep." Both angels picked the sensitivity training.

"What kind of training are you giving them?" Adam asked cautiously.

"They're going to be spending time living as humans." Bree answered. She stretched, a few joints popped.

"Now let's see, apocalypse averted, children punished, Castiel's grace restored, Wincester brothers records cleared, I'm going to go put Voldemort in a tutu." Everyone was left staring at the empty spot Bree had occupied.

"So…"Dean began. "Who wants to go get drunk?"


	30. Chapter 30

516. Mother Hen

In the past, Bree had wondered why it was that her life was so, for want of a better word, unusual. She no longer wondered that. She knew why it was so. God was messing with her for his own amusement. The only logical explanation for the aliens, the magic, her clone, and the lioness that was now carrying Bree (in her animagus form) in its mouth as if she were its cub was that someone was enjoying it.

She remembered stories she had heard about lions that had adopted baby antelope after losing their own cubs. This lioness that had decided it was Bree's mother had probably lost her cubs but still had the instinct to nurture. Bree should have done the sane thing and ran as soon as the lion found her hiding in the grass instead of staring stupidly and giving the lioness time to pick her up. Well, if you're going to visit Africa you might as well have one of the top predators as your guardian. She just really hoped that the lioness didn't expect her to nurse.


	31. Chapter 31

356. Holiday

There was a point in Bree's life where she started seeing Christmas as an annoyance. She wasn't quite sure where that point once. Maybe it was between deducing that there was no such things as Santa at five years old and realizing that "Santa Claus in coming to Town" is about stalking and "Baby It's cold outside is about rape after hearing both songs in for the twentieth time in less than a week.

Perhaps is was when she discovered that her Grandma had more decorations than she could fit in or on her house and the woman still insisted that all the decorations had to be up at the same. It could have been when she bumped into the poorly placed nativity for the tenth time or when public Christmas celebrations started being politically correct so as not to offend anybody but still ended up offending Christians anyway. Maybe it was the travel, or the TSA, the point is that Christmas had become annoying.

It was one day a year the people strived to get perfect, and then it was over and everything was taken down and packed up until the next one. So much for "The Most Wonderful Time of the Year."


	32. Chapter 32

**I listened to Nikelback's song Lullaby and then I saw the theme.**

* * *

488. Lullaby

George was lying on the floor of his apartment's bathroom. The apartment he had once shared with his brother. The apartment above the shop that he had ran with his brother. The brother he would never see alive again and yet he saw him every time he looked in a mirror.

_I'm telling you that, it's never that bad. Take it from someone who's been where you're at, laid out on the floor, and you're not sure you can take this anymore._

He stared blankly at the razor that sat on the floor in front of him. He listened absently as the bathtub filled with lukewarm water.

Someone had started pounding on the door.

_I'm reaching out to let you know that you're not alone._

"George, open the door!" a voice shouted desperately. George ignored it.

"The pain will fade, trust me, things will get better even if it's not the same as before!" the voice pleaded. George squeezed his eyes shut.

_If you can't tell, I'm scared as hell._

"Open the door before I break it down!" the voice threatened. George knew that the threat would not be carried out since the door was charmed to be unbreakable.

He got up and turned off the water then sat down on the floor within reach of the razor.

There were sounds off someone trying to break down the door followed by a lot of cursing.

_Stop thinking about the easy way out, there's no need to go and blow the candle out. Because you're not done you're far too young and the best is yet to come._

"If you go through with this you're going to get to the afterlife Fred is going to punch you in the face for being an idiot!" the voice shrieked. "Please, please. If you won't open the door at least talk to me. Please." The sound of someone sliding to the floor could be heard.

"Please, you're not the only one who is hurting right now. We miss him too. If you go through with this we'll miss you too and it will hurt so much. It will hurt me _so much_. Please."

George opened his eyes. He made a decision.

* * *

**I didn't name the voice so you can decide for yourself.**


	33. Chapter 33

521. My Hero

Gotham was a dark and dirty city. So was the bus driving through town, but its single passenger found it better than the rain. The bus stopped and a new passenger got on and paid the fare. The driver shakily put the bus into drive, thinking all the while that if he had seen who had been under the bright purple umbrella he wouldn't have stopped because the person under the umbrella was the Joker. Maybe if he just went along with it he'd get out of the experience alive. He glanced at the mirror and saw that the Joker has sat down next to the only other person on the bus.

The girl had gotten on many stops ago. Black umbrella and a red trench coat, with a tired look on her face. She had paid the fare and sat down without a word just behind the driver.

"Some weather we're having huh?" the Joker asked.

"Could be worse." The girl replied without the fear that should have saturated the voice of anyone who knew who the Joker was.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the Joker inquired after a moment's pause.

"How'd you guess?" the girl answered, smirking.

"You don't I know who I am." The Joker replied.

"You're the Joker." The girl responded.

"So why aren't you afraid?" the Joker questioned curiously.

"You're human." The girl answered. "A normal human without any sort of power, the only thing that separates you from the rest is the fact that you're clever and insane. You're the whole reason I came to Gotham."

The Joker grinned. "Really?" he asked.

"Yes, you see, we're a lot alike. We both do whatever we want. Whenever we're stricken with some impulsive desire we act on it. I saw something on the T.V. about you and it got me thinking, your death would be celebrated. You're hated and feared by everyone, you will never ever change, so why are you still alive? Why hasn't a cop "accidently" shot you? Why hasn't Batman just let you die? But I'm not here to answer those questions. I'm here because of the decision I made that day I started thinking. I'm here to kill you." The girl explained.

The joker jerked, perhaps in an attempt to lunge at the girl, or to strike out at her. It didn't matter, he couldn't move, he couldn't speak.

"When I was younger I met a man, an alien. He was the most feared man in the universe. Entire armies would turn and run at the mention of his name. He saved my life, and I decided that I wanted to be like him." The girl told the Joker. She sighed.

"You've been given so many second chances, most people don't even get one, and you never change. So this is it, your reign of terror is over Joker, mine is just beginning. There will be no more second chances." A shot rang out. The Joker slumped forward, a bullet hole in his forehead. The girl pulled the cord that signaled the request for a stop. The driver was more than happy to acquiesce.

The girl stood up as the bus slowed down. The driver looked at her, wanting to catch a glimpse of the girl that had killed the Joker, but at the same time worried that she might be even more dangerous. There wasn't a drop of blood on her despite how close she had been to the Joker when she shot him. There was no sign of a gun either. The driver looked into the girls eyes.

When he was a child his grandparents had a house overlooking the sea. Once when he was visiting, there was a storm and he watched the peaceful blue waves turn into dark raging breakers. Her eyes were like that. It was such a shift from when he had first saw her. He watched silently as she pulled out her black umbrella.

"You should call someone to take care of the mess back there." She said before stepping off the bus and disappearing into the rain.

Bree hung up her coat on the coat rack when she returned to her family homestead. There was family reunion going on and everyone was gathered around the T.V. because of a breaking news story about the Joker being murdered. The reporter had just finished describing the suspect when Bree had walked in. One of the cousins glanced at her then dis a double take, seeing the red trench coat, black umbrella, and blue eyes. Bree smiled at him and he turned back to the T.V. and said nothing.

* * *

**And Bree takes her first step toward becoming an Anti-Hero.**


	34. Chapter 34

**I dedicate this chapter to mugglebornartist whose lone review made me continue on with the "My Hero" storyline. I hadn't planned on continuing it but mugglebornartist speculated about the consequences of Bree's actions and before I knew it I had a series of one-shots based off the "My Hero" storyline. The first one starts roughly where "My Hero" left off.**

* * *

721. Secrets

The Joker's death and the hunt for his killer is the top news story for days. The bus driver insists that she won't be found in Gotham since she "did what she came to do." The search by law enforcement is halfhearted at best. The police and the public are glad that the Joker is dead. Some thought that the killer did the public a service and should be left alone; others thought that someone who decides to kill and then succeeds is probably more dangerous than the Joker was.

Wally West, aka Kid Flash, didn't think that the killer was all that dangerous, at least not to anybody who didn't deserve it. He thought that the killer iwas his Uncle Barry's cousin, Bree Smith. The day before the Joker died she had watched a documentary about the Joker. One of their older relatives had said the Joker didn't deserve to live and would never change. Bree had left wearing a red trench coat and carrying black umbrella and didn't return until the next day just as the news broke.

Wallace Rudolph West was absolutely certain that the Bree Louise Smith had killed the Joker, and he was pretty sure that she knew he knew. It made interacting with her very awkward. He took to observing her, trying to figure out how the fun loving girl he had met years ago and turned into a killer.

He thought about what he knew about her. He only saw he at family reunions and those were once a year. The rest of the year she lived in England and from what he'd overheard she had gone to a boarding school so that was where she had spent most of her time. Had something happened there? But wait, what about that year she had taken off from school when she was seventeen? What had caused that? What had happened to her over the course of that year? He had only seen her that year when she had stayed for a couple weeks before leaving abruptly. The whole time she was there she had seemed tired and something else… maybe… scared? But of what?

He started noticing scars he had overlooked before. He sees a faded claw mark on her collarbone when her clothing shifts as she picks toddler up off the floor, the words "I must tell lies" etched into her hand when she's helping with dishes, a nasty looking cut on her lower back when her shirt lifts up as she stretches to reach something on a high shelf and who knows what else hidden under her clothes. How could he have not noticed before? He hadn't looked before.

He remembers when she was fourteen and she snapped at him, leaving him alone to take care of the younger children while she went to take a nap. He complained to one of the adults and was told to leave Bree alone because she had been in some sort of accident and he had done just that and forgotten the whole thing. He felt like the most negligent family member in world and a poor excuse for a hero. He was supposed to protect people and he hadn't even noticed that Bree had needed help. He wants to fix this but he doesn't know how.

The reunion ended and the story about the Joker faded into the background and the search for his killer came to an end… for everyone except Batman. Wally checked the news reports daily and didn't find any evidence that Bree has killed anyone. Maybe she had gotten the help she needed. At least that was what Wally hoped. Then Two-Face was found dead and once again a teenage girl in a red trench coat was implicated.

Wally didn't know who to turn to. He couldn't spring the "My cousin is a serial killer" card on his friends. His family would deny it and if he talked to any other member of the JLA it would get back to Batman and there was no way he was going set the Bat-family loose on his cousin. Eventually he decided to go talk to Bree in person.

Finding her was somewhat difficult since he didn't know her address. He eventually found her in London wearing that damning red trench coat. He wondered if she liked the color or if it was to keep blood from showing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as soon as she saw him.

"I-" he hesitated for a moment. "I need to talk to you." She led him to a secluded café and bought him a drink so he could warm up since he was not dressed for London's weather.

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" she asked once they were settled in a table in the back.

"No. But you might be." Wally answered softly. Bree went tense and frowned.

"What do you mean?" she pressed, a bit of aggressiveness slipping into her voice.

"You killed the Joker and Two-Face." Wally replied. Bree relaxed and her expression lightened.

"Oh, is that all." She said.

"Is that all?" Wally repeated in disbelief. "You killed two people."

"That you know of." Bree replied. Wally looked stricken.

"I've never killed anyone that didn't deserve it." Bree stated. "Can you honestly say that the world isn't better off with the Joker dead?"

"That's not the point." Wally answered. "You can't just decide to kill someone, it's not right."

"Says who?" Bree responded.

"What?" Wally said.

"Who decided that you can only kill madmen who are a clear and unchanging threat to society if you're at war with them?" Bree inquired. "Villains like the Joker never change and always find a way to escape imprisonment and when they get out, people die, so why are they allowed to live?"

Wally sighed and put his head in his hands.

"How did you end up like this?" he muttered.

"The first person I killed…" Bree began. Wally looked up. "The first person I killed was trying to kidnap me. So was the second, and third, fourth, fifth, and well, you get the picture. Their boss was very persistent. That's what my "World Tour" was about. I got rather desensitized to the whole killing thing."

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Wally asked.

"I had help." Bree replied.

"From who?" Wally questioned.

"Family." Bree answered.

"Staying at a relative's house for a few days isn't the same, if you had told us we could have"

"Told the Justice League?"Bree interjected. Wally looked shocked.

"Barry and the other members of his little club wouldn't have been able to do a thing. They're bound by politics and the guys after me had infiltrated the government." Bree snapped.

"I- how? I mean…" Wally had so many questions he didn't know what to ask.

"I never heard anything about that." He finally said.

"It was swept under the rug." Bree replied. "No one wants to tell the public "Hey, we dropped the ball and World War Three was almost a thing!" Tends to make people panic. Next question."

"How do you know that Uncle Barry is a member of the League?" Wally inquired.

"Same way I know that Batman is Bruce Wayne, Green Arrow is Oliver Queen, and Superman used to be in the running for the "Worst Father of the Year Award." I even sent him a t-shirt." Bree answered.

"He thought Uncle Barry sent that!" Wally nearly shouted. He looked a bit embarrassed.

"Er- I mean, that doesn't answer my question." He said.

"Alien parasite force feeding information into my mind." Bree replied, pointing at her head. "Information from the past, present, and future all in one place. It's kind of why I was a target. People find out you have the secrets of the universe in your head and they decide that they want a piece of it. It's been dulled though so I can't really remember specifics, and the parasite has been removed so nothing new is coming in, but still, it's there, and it's dangerous, and if anyone with bad intentions finds out they'll come after me."

Wally was silent for a moment. "You're not going to stop killing villains are you?" he asked.

"No." Bree answered. "You're going to tell Barry about it, aren't you?"

"I have to." Wally replied.

"And Barry's going to tell the League, and they'll come after me." Bree stated.

"What will you do when that happens?" Wally inquired.

"It depends on what they do." Bree said vaguely. "If they just hurt me I wouldn't really mind so much, I've gotten pretty used to pain. But if they hurt my friends or my family…" Bree trailed off and looked wall in the eye. "I understand that these people are your friends, but you have to understand Wally, I am very protective and I am very good and ruining lives and I would burn the world to ashes if it meant keeping the people I care about safe."

They sat in silence until they finished their drinks.

"Bree," Wally began as they were beginning to leave. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I never noticed that you needed help." He was surprised when Bree hugged him.

"I'm sorry too." She said.

* * *

740. Sick in the Head

What drives a person to kill? Plenty of things, desperation, greed, pride, envy, hate, anger, rage. What drives a person to become a serial killer that ends the lives of repeat villains like the Joker? Pain, loss, and insanity. My name is Bree Louise Smith and I'm going to tell you how I became so… unbalanced.

My eccentricities started with a parasite. A little alien creature that burrowed into the back of my neck and attach itself to my brain, altering the way neural pathways formed and forcing information into my head so it could feed of the energy used to store it. It was removed when I was fourteen and a block was put in place, but the damage was done and my mind was forever warped.

Inside my head is information, past, present, future, so many different people and places and planets. And through it all one man stands above the rest, the Doctor, the Time-Lord, the Oncoming Storm, the mad man with a blue box, he's my role model. No second chances. Everyone gets one chance to change and if they waste it…

When I was seventeen I had to run from psychopath that wanted the information in my head. The first person I ever killed was one of the men he sent to capture me. So were many of the kills that came after. My friends stood up against him, but he had so many allies, and so many people fell in the final battle, but we still won, but the cost was too great. My boyfriend killed himself after his twin brother, my best friend, died in battle. As for what happened next, well really I blame the cat.

There is a cat inside my head you see, a Cheshire cat. You see, after the whole psychic worm business my mind developed some very interesting defenses; the cat was one of them. She's part guardian, part id, all me. I'd never been able to hear her outside of a dream until after the final battle. I struggled for years with her. I've always been impulsive but there were some things I'd never acted on, the cat didn't like that, eventually I gave in, and when that happened, the Joker died. I've been listening to her more and more since then and now I can't tell where she ends and I begin. That's fine though I suppose, she is me after all, even when she's not, and we're ridding the world of evil so that no one else will ever have to go through the kind of pain that I… Well we're lessening the odds at any rate, I know that the world will never be completely rid of evil, but you can't say I not doing my part to reduce it.

* * *

930. War on Crime

Arkham was burning. The prisoners were all trapped in their cells because the mechanism to open them was disabled. The prisoners' were screaming, some of the crazier ones were laughing, and the fire wasn't put out until all of the prisoners were dead. Not a single one of Arkham's employees were hurt. They found a message painted on one of the walls. "No second chances" it said. The only evidence in the case was a few seconds of security footage showing a young woman in a red trench coat.

"You're taking this whole "war on crime" thing a bit literally, aren't you?" Bree was standing on a rooftop. She turned to see who was addressing her. It was a young man in a red mask. Red Hood. It was a moniker once used by the Joker but had been repurposed by one of his victims. The second Robin after the first had become Nightwing. Red Hood had taken over most of the criminal organizations in Gotham and forced them to play by his rules.

"You expect me to let scum like the Joker live?" Bree spat back in reply.

"Hey, I didn't say I had a problem with it." Red Hood responded. "I'm glad the Joker's dead, I'm just surprised that it wasn't Batman to do it."

"Of course it wasn't Batman, he's too scared to kill anyone. Too afraid of becoming the very thing he fights to even get revenge when some deranged clown killed his son, the Second Robin. Poor Kid. Of course you'd know all about that, wouldn't you Jason?" Bree found herself staring down the barrel of a gun.

"How to you know that name?" Red hood demanded. Bree smirked.

"I know the names of almost every Superhero on the field." She stated. "Well, at the important ones anyway. And they know I know, or at least Wally West knows."

"Kid Flash." Red Hood, Jason, asked, lowering his gun.

"His Uncle is one of my cousins. Wally's figured out that I had killed the Joker, he didn't confront me about it until I took out Two-Face." Bree explained. She grinned. "He actually apologized for not being able to help me, guess he thinks that only a damaged person can do what I do. He's right of course."

"So has the League come after you yet?" Jason asked.

"No yet. But I figure after this stunt they'll kind of have to." Bree's grin became more sinister. "I'm looking forward to playing with them."

Jason chuckled.

"Something tells me we're going to get along just fine." He said. It was the start of a partnership.

Bree adapted well to overseeing multiple criminal organizations with Jason while running the one that she had inherited from her Aunt Lisa. Jason was more than happy to help her kill criminals, even as she kept escalating and started going after harder to get at criminals outside of Gotham.

They had some differences. Jason was very focused on revenge, on hurting Batman. He taunted the Dark Knight at every opportunity and confronted him with his failure. Bree, on the other hand, would leave as soon as Flash, Kid Flash, or their newest addition, Impulse, showed up.

One day when Bree went to see Jason she found an interesting sight.

"Jason, what have I told you about seeking revenge on Batman?" she demanded.

"Don't involve you in my plans and don't hurt kids." Jason replied.

"So why is Tim Drake tied to a chair?" Bree inquired.

"I didn't hurt him… permanently." Jason answered.

"You know he has nothing to do with your revenge." Bree commented.

"He replaced me!" Jason snapped.

"And you replaced Grayson." Bree pointed out. "How long have you had him?"

Jason shrugged. "A few hours." He answered.

"Ah, I'll just be leaving then." Bree stated. "See you later." And with that she left via rooftop. A couple rooftops over she ran into Nightwing. He dropped into a fighting stance. Bree held up her hands.

"Easy Grayson, you know I don't like to get involved in Bat-Family politics, I didn't even know that Jason had Tim until I dropped in for a visit." She said. Nightwing relaxed a bit but didn't drop his guard.

"What's Jason planning?" he asked. Bree shrugged.

"Didn't tell me. He won't hurt Tim though; he knows I'd castrate him if he did." She replied. They heard the sound of glass breaking nearby. "Looks like the action has started, you should get moving."

Nightwing disappeared into the night and Bree,knowing that the Bat-family was occupied, starting plotting who she was going to kill that night.

* * *

253. Family

It had felt like a betrayal somehow when the news broke. When who had killed the Joker and Two-Face and burned down Arkham was revealed. Bree Louise Smith. Some tried to justify it, saying that the people that she'd killed would have gone on to hurt innocents and there was no point in letting them live anyway. Others said that the taking of a life was never justified.

They turned on each other. Blamed each other for not noticing, not helping. It was pointless really, they were just taking out there anger and pain on each other when the truth was that none of them were at fault, they just needed someone to blame. By the time anyone realized this it was too late, they were all too stubborn to admit that they were wrong.

It Bree had truly thought about the consequences, if she had realized how it would effect her family, maybe she wouldn't have decided to kill the Joker. She wouldn't have wanted to rip her family apart.

* * *

701. Save Me

"I never said those words." Bree told the Doctor. "I never asked you to save me, but you did anyway."

They were sitting in a coffee shop at a table by the window, but it was the Tenth Doctor, not the Eleventh.

"You've seen everything I've done, everything I've become, and you are still going to save me." Bree said bitterly. "You don't have to you know, take me for a ride in the TARDIS show me a good time, but just don't save me and I'll die. I'll die and none of this will have ever happened." Bree said.

"You know I can't do that." The Doctor replied.

"Why not? It's not the same as killing me! You'd just be letting me die!" Bree exclaimed.

"Do you have any idea how painful you're death would be if I just allowed it to happen?" the Doctor asked.

"Maybe I deserve to die like that." Bree replied.

"No you don't." the Doctor told her. "Think about it, if I let you die then the Joker lives. That could turn out worse then everything you've done."

"So what, I'm just the lesser of two evils?" she questioned.

"No. I know you Bree, you're not evil." The Doctor stated. "I've done things I regret but saving you will never be one of them."

Bree went quiet.

"Okay then Doctor, now I'm asking you: Save me."

* * *

820. Take My Hand

He wanted to save her. After everything she had done, everyone she had killed there he was with his has hand out and all she had to do was reach out and grab it. Flash, Barry, was too damn nice for his own good. Batman told him as much, just because she was family... Barry cut him off, told him to shut up. Barry "Flash" Allen had told the goddamn Batman to shut up. It would have been funny if she wasn't backed up onto the edge of a roof.

Taking Barry's offer seemed to be the only way out, but there was another option. She had two choices. One step forward: Salvation. One step backward: Certain Death. Barry was injured. He wouldn't be fast enough to save her. So the question was, did she what to be saved?

Yes, step forward, take Barry's hand. No, step backward, die. Yes or no. Forward or backward. Life or death. It would all be decided with a single step. She just had to choose. She closed her eyes, made her decision, and took a step.


	35. Chapter 35

101. Broken Pieces

Bree sometimes got mistaken for a hunter in bars and roadside dives. It had to be because of training she had received and the lore she had learned. She could be a hunter if she wanted to, she just didn't want to. She met most of the requirements for being a hunter, knowledge, skill, weapons, there was just one thing she was missing. She wasn't broken enough to be a hunter.

All hunters are broken in one way of another. You could see it in their eyes if you looked close enough, the pain, the loss, and the missing pieces that couldn't be replaced. All hunters had to be broken, had to be resigned to their fates.

No hunter ever retired, not by choice anyway. It was either injury or death that ended a hunter's career because no one could ever leave that life. And if you tried, well, it either pulled you back in or came scratching at your door baying for your blood.

Bree wasn't broken enough to have a life like that and she have people that would but her back together if she did break.

* * *

**For more themes you can go to fictionpress. I'm AnimefanBree there as well.**


	36. Chapter 36

41. Anything Goes

Bree was going to die. There was absolute nothing she could do to make her situation better. Of course she couldn't make it worse either… hmm…

"Hey snakeface!" she shouted. Snakeface blinked and turned to look at her. Hadn't she been unconscious a few moments ago?

"You dare to address my Lord in such a manner?" Bellatrix snarled.

"Well I don't see any other horrific affronts to God around here. Do you?" Bree replied, grinning. "Seriously, I'm _dying_ to know why the nose-less look appealed to you. Were you on drugs, or just drunk?"

"Perhaps the rituals I performed to ensure my immortality did alter my appearance but beauty is nothing compared to power and eternal life!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"You think what you have is immortality?" Bree asked. "Oh that's rich!" she laughed.

"I know a guy who is immortal… he's not too thrilled about it. Immortally sucks. You die and die again. You watched everything and everyone around you age and turn to dust. Everything changes, nothing stays the same, and then what happens when you outlive the planet… You really didn't think this through did you? If you had you would have realized what would happen if you truly obtained immortality. You end up alone, and what's the point of being the most powerful person on the planet if you can't gloat!" She started laughing even harder.

"No one laughs at" A shot rang out. Voldemort slumped over, dead. Bree smirked. Dumbledore had been right about one thing, Harry had defeated Voldemort, but the "power the dark lord knows not" hadn't been love. It had been bullets.


	37. Chapter 37

**Death Note crossover. Bree's a bit unhinged here, but she has to be for this to work.**

* * *

39. Annoyance

Kira was annoying. He killed criminals. He killed people society had labeled criminals. Sometimes society was wrong. Sometime people have no other choice if they want to survive. Sometimes the system doesn't work and new evidence would prove "criminals" innocent. Sometimes it was too late to make a difference. But Kira seemed to have the utmost faith in the Police and the Judicial System and killed anyone that had been labeled a criminal without doing any research. Kira was an idiot. That wasn't the annoying part though, that was just sad.

The annoying part was that fact the Kira was scaring criminals, and since the majority of Lisa's employees and business partners had committed crimes at one point of another…well, you get the picture. Kira was making business harder to conduct.

Lisa's solution to the problem was to get rid of the annoyance before it became an irritation before it turned into a problem. A detective known only as L had narrowed down Kira's location to the Kanto region of Japan so Bree was sent to Japan to get rid of Kira.

The best way to find Kira would be through the taskforce that had been set up to catch him. Breaking in was surprisingly easy, or maybe not, since Bree did have alien technology and the ability to magically modify memories.

The number one suspect was Light Yagami, the son of one of the members of the taskforce, Sochiro Yagami. Bree bumped Light up from "might be Kira" to "definitely Kira" status after she saw the horric affront to god that was following the teenage boy around. And the boy knew it was there, no one tolerated something like that unless they were up to something.

Well, time to get rid of the annoyance.

* * *

Light woke tied to a chair. It was dark and dank with only a single dim light bulb swaying back and forth above him. As his eyes adjusted he noticed that was a dark figure facing him, sitting backwards in a chair, leaning on the backrest and glaring at him.

"So sleeping beauty is finally awake." The figure taunted.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" Light stuttered, putting as much fear into his voice as he could.

"You're a smart boy Light, I'm sure you can figure it out." The figure replied.

"My father." Light answered.

"Wrong. But then I guess you're so confident in your superiority that the reason you're here never even crossed your mind. After all there's no way the great Light Yagami could possibly get caught." The figured laughed mockingly.

"News flash kid, you're not god, you're just an annoyance and annoyances need to be taken care before they turn into mad dogs that need to be put down. Granted, most of the world probably thinks you're a mad dog but I know what you really are, an annoying annoyance. It was tolerable when you eliminated the competition, but then you moved on and now the customers are scared along with the workers and it's starting to become irritating which could turn into a problem, which would actually be worse for you then me because I would get to have fun and you would have to watch as entire life devolved into twisted chaos, but since you're just an annoyance I'm only going to kill you." The figure rambled.

"What?" Light choked out.

"Well, you are Kira." The figure pointed out.

"No I'm not! Kira is a madman!" Light exclaimed.

"Yes to the second, no to the first." The figure replied coolly.

"You have no proof!" Light shouted. He was becoming desperate having realized he was trapped with a lunatic that wanted to kill him.

"Nothing that will hold up in court since I burned it and killed the only witness, granted most people wouldn't have been able to see your imaginary friend anyway, but still…" the figure shrugged.

"What are you talking about?" Light questioned.

"That thing, Ryuu? Rook? Whatever its name was its dead now. The figured replied, twisting a strand of hair around its finger.

"That's impossible!" Light protested.

"Spirits are spirits and the tools of the trade are universal. Salt, silver, iron, Holy Water, they're pretty much my go to for killing supernatural beasties." The figure replied. "But it did tell me see things before it died since I did torture it for information. It told me about that killer notebook of yours and where you put it. Then I killed it and left the body where more of its kind would find it and get the message that the human world is not a toy."

The figure paused and stretched. Light remained quiet while his mind working frantically for a way out.

"So to get the notebook I would have had to go into your house, but, as you know, your house is rigged with cameras and I didn't want to be filmed but I really couldn't let something like that continue to exist so I thought "I do I solve this problem?" and then I went "Fire!" and now you don't have a house anymore… I burned down your house." The figure continued.

"But if you burned the notebook then I'm no threat to you anymore." Light pointed out.

The figure thought for a moment. "True. But then you'd just find some other way to be annoying, like a crossroads demon or something and besides, I'm the heir, so it would be really bad for my reputation if I let you live. But, I'll let you pick how you die. Knife, gun, poison or drowning?" it said.

"I don't want to die." Light said.

"Not one of the choices." The figure sighed.

"I don't want to die!" Light said more desperately.

"I just going to shoot you." The figure stated.

* * *

Bree sat on a park bench, licking an ice cream cone. A boy sat down next to her. More like crouched really. Strange. But then everything about the boy was strange. From the pale skin to the blackmessy hair and the dark circles under his eyes.

"You killed Light Yagami." The boy said. It was more of a statement then an accusation.

Bree stopped licking her ice cream and looked at the boy. "Are you going to turn into another annoyance?" she asked.


	38. Chapter 38

**Warning: Dark**

* * *

435. Kakurenbo - Japanese for "hide and seek".

Malfoy manor is empty, save for Draco and Bree. Draco is terrified. He's alone with a madwoman and he can't run because she's pressing a knife to his neck and if he moves she'll slit is throat.

"Hey Draco, want to play a game?" she whispers. There's a too wide grin on her face and a crazed gleam in her eyes.

"What kind of game?" Draco asks, desperate to prolong his life.

"You ever play hide and seek back when you were a spoiled stuck up child? It's like that, only instead of hide and seek its hide and pray I don't find you." Bree replied. She pulls the knife away from Draco's neck and turns her back to him.

"I'm going to count to one hundred, then I'll come find you, and when I find you, I'll kill you. It will not be quick." She tells him. She starts counting and Draco runs from the room while he still has the chance. He can't leave the manor, Bree has already sealed all the doors and windows. He stumbles over the bodies of those who have already lost Bree's game.

Really they shouldn't have been so surprised that she had escaped the dungeon. She always escaped long before they managed to drag her back to England. She's probably just been playing along, just to get into the Manor. And it was understandable that she would want to get in now since she had lost her mind. Though Bree didn't describe it that way. She said she had found new parts of herself that she hadn't known existed. Dark parts. Considering everything that had happened to her, everything she'd lost, it wasn't that surpriseing. She had gone through hell and come out of it a demon.

Draco hides in a crawlspace. He doesn't move, doesn't breathe, Bree finds him anyway and drags him out, deaf to his screams. The knife comes down. The knife comes down. The knife comes down. Draco's death is not quick.

Malfoy Manor is empty. Bree walks down the drive, covered in blood. She doesn't look back even as the building burst into flames. It's not an interesting sight, not compared to all the cities that have burned, that are burning. London, Tokyo, New York, Sydney, finding a city that is not burning is impossible. But there is still fighting going on, enemies to kill, and she will find them. She will find them.


	39. Chapter 39

**Warnings: Major x-over with Young Justice, as in, you will not understand this unless you have watched the show and uh… nonsense? Yeah nonsense, character death and nonsensical character death. **

* * *

170. Darkness

It wasn't a good idea to let Bree play video games, Percy decided. If anyone had asked Bree she would have told them she had decided to name their group the Darkness because of who they were fighting.

The Light's goal was to "enlighten" the general populace by making them realize that they didn't need superheroes. Since their plan for achieving this goal involved a massive drop in in population numbers, Bree preferred the world remain shrouded in darkness, which is how she claimed to have gotten the idea for the name. This was a lie. She'd gotten the idea for the name after beating Kingdom Hearts II.

The Darkness's (and Percy could not believe they were actually called that) goal was to was to stop the Light by any means necessary. Of course, actually killing them off would have raised suspicion since the Light had a lot of high profile people in their ranks so the Darkness was forced to get creative. This is why Lex Luthor woke up one morning with a knife wielding Superman looming over is bed at three in the morning.

Luthor immediately whipped out the Kryptonite he kept under his pillow. When nothing happened he turned on his bedside lamp. "Superman" was actually a wax statue. Annoyed, Luthor got out of bed and went to call someone to remove it. By the time someone got there the statue was gone and nothing was found on the security tapes.

At five in the morning ten thousand cans of spam were delivered to an empty lot owned by LexCorp.

At eight in the morning Clark Kent found that five cans worth of spam had been sculpted into a finger and were sitting on his desk. The card sitting next to it read "It's the middle one. Love LL" and was written in pig's blood.

At eight thirty a naked man with a box over his head ran screaming through a meeting that Luthor was late for. When he showed up the man was long gone, and security wasn't able to find him. If they had bothered to they would have found a box in the trunk of Luthor's car.

At eight forty five Luthor sipped his coffee began to feel like he was being watched.

At nine in the morning Clark Kent found a blue bubble gum cigar in his pencil cup.

At nine fifteen Luthor was washing when he glanced in the mirror. The knife wielding statue was right behind him. He whirled around and, no it wasn't.

By nine fifty Luthor's assistant suggests he take the day off. Luthor agreed. When he opened to door to his car a hundred knife wielding Superman action figures fell out. By the time he got someone to clean the mess up, the action figures were gone.

At ten Vandal Savage found himself in a planet sized library, completely devoid of life.

At ten thirty a man in yellow spandex ran into Luthor's house kissed him, and ran out.

At ten forty Luthor was feverishly review security footage and not finding anything.

At eleven Luthor began to receive phones calls from an unlisted number. There was only static when he answered and he was the only one who heard the ringing.

At eleven twenty the Brain had an aneurysm.

By noon the ten thousand cans of spam had been used as bricks for a castle that, from the air, looked like a hand with the middle finger extended. A note attached to the work order read "So that whenever Superman flies over I'm always flipping him off. Love LL" and was written in chicken blood.

At twelve thirty Vandal Savage was reduced to a pile of bones by a shadow. When his flesh grew back he was promptly devoured again. One million million Vashta Nerada had gone one hundred years without food. They would not let their meat escape ever again.

At twelve forty five Ra's al Ghul made the mistake of meeting a potential ally and business partner on neutral ground. The neutral ground in question was White Cap Bay. The sound of nesting sea gulls filled the air not long after Ra's and his men arrived.

At one fifteen Lex Luthor discovered that he no longer lived in a world where up was up, it wasn't even a world where up was down. It was a world where up was raspberry jam. The fact that he was the only one to realize it didn't make it any less true, everyone else was just ignorant.

By two Luthor had called a press conference and was shouting about how he knew that Superman and the Justice League were responsible for everything that had happened to him that day, from the wax statue to the odd flavor of his coffee.

By three the press conference was playing on every news station. The Joker had been impressed and had commented that even he wasn't that insane.

At three twenty-five the men in white coat's dragged Luthor away, per his assistant's request.

At four a meteorite fell from the sky and struck Queen Bee in the head, killing her instantly.

At five the twins admitted to Percy that they hadn't been able to remember if they were just supposed to drive Luthor insane or just make people think he was insane, so they'd spiked his coffee and done both.

A five thirty Bree challenged Klarion to a duel, and she did it in Rhode Island after the schools had let out for the day just because she wanted The Team to be there to watch and knew they would have to respond to Klarion's appearance. She won the duel, absorbed Klarion's powers, and declared herself the Queen of Chaos while laughing maniacally. Then she abducted Kid Flash for celebratory milkshakes and the fastest boy alive tried to convince Bree not to be a super-villain and dissuade her apparent interest without revealing his secret identity.

After about twenty minutes of watching him list the cons of being a super-villain while simultaneously trying to "let her down easy" told that the only reason she had taken Klarion's powers because it was the only way she could think of to defeat him for good. Then she announced that she had a fiancée and the only reason she had kidnapped Kid Flash was because he was Barry Allen's nephew. This calmed him down for all of five seconds.

At seven the Darkness was officially disbanded, having achieved their goal in only a day. No one suspected that what had happened to the light was part of a larger conspiracy and not a series of random events except for Batman and the Question. But it was Batman and the Question and no one listens to the theories of the chronically paranoid.


End file.
